Silver Eyes (Working title)
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: I have fought this battle for 15 years. I plan to finish it. If only things could go as planned for once. But of course, life is a pain. Maybe this time... maybe this time I'll get it right. (Likely going to be White Rose and Bumblebee. Time travel/follows story line for a while. We'll see. Adventure time!)
1. Prologue

Author's note: Alright so I wasn't planning to post this for quite a while but I decided I like feedback too much. I am going to post one chapter every weekend. Could be Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Doesn't really matter. What I am going to say is I already have the Prologue, and Chapter 1 and 2 written. Chapter 3 is half way done. I've been writing about 2,000 words a day. I just started this on like Monday this week. Story is currently about 11,000 words

I do work. I'm 23 years old and in the military so there are some days when I'm just too damn tired to write. I don't know why but I've recently become a little... obsessed with RWBY. My current goal is to have 100,000 words written by about half way through March. I like ideas and input and others nonsense. I don't mind criticism.

I also reserve the right to post early. I'm sure everyone hates when author's just post a chapter days before its expected. How horrible! Anyways, I'm going to try and keep myself about 3 or 4 chapters done that aren't posted yet so even if I have a bad week, you guys still get something new.

I am also going to point out that I am notorious for starting a story and then never finishing it. I have written one full length story that was completed. I have attempted to write like 10. So... thats like a 10% shot. That being said... That was back in 2008. I was a kid. I am now an adult and I have free time, boredom, a borderline obsession with this show, and I really want to complete this story.

If you have any questions, feel free to put them in the reviews/Private message me/whatever. I'll try and respond. I might just respond 'Wait and see'. We'll see.

Now enough rambling from the author.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 _Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived and how he died that distinguish one man from another. - Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

Every fairy tale and legend starts somewhere. There is one legend that harkens back to the First Grimm War. The details and facts have been mostly lost to time but its underlying message has remained.

Once upon a time the human race lived in relative peace. The Grimm were known to exist but never interfered with human kind. The black and white predators would only attack humans if a human attacked first. So it was believed that the Grimm were a relatively peaceful group of animals. Humans of course had heard the theories of how the world had begun and that Grimm were manifestations of destruction but, without proof of the supposed violent nature, humans ignored the thought.

One day a woman with silver eyes arrived before the human's council of elders and informed them that the Grimm would be attacking. The council requested proof and she told them that she had lived through it. She claimed that she had spent the last 6 years fighting a war only to wake up before it happened. She wished to stop that future. The council laughed at her and told her she had a simple nightmare. Over the next few weeks the attacks began and the truth behind her words was revealed.

It is said, that using her special semblance, which was redacted from historical records, she saved the human race and beat back the Grimm. At the end, upon saving the world, she realized that she had no reason left to live. By stopping her future she had lost the people she had come to know in the future. The woman with silver eyes decided at that moment that she would wander the Grimm infested outlands rather than stay in the human lands. She was never seen again but her heroics were remembered.

Several hundred years later, a second Grimm war came. The humans were unsure of what to do. Last time, a woman with silver eyes had stopped the onslaught. They knew that they had helped her fight but helping and stopping a war are two different things. A year into the war a woman was discovered fighting Grimm on the outskirts of one of the colonies. She had lost everyone she loved and was fighting for vengeance. Her eyes were silver and her methods for destroying the Grimm was outclassing even the best hunters. The council demanded her presence and asked her about her family history.

She informed them she was adopted at a young age and did not know her family history. The council decided she was their best chance and had her trained formally for the next year. In the end, she was the tipping point in the war, but lost her life to a Grimm. The council feared that their heroes had been genetic and would never be born again. Thus the council tucked away the story as a piece of legend and focused instead on training the best of the best. If the heroes could no longer be born with the power to protect them, then they would make better heroes. This was the start of the academy project.

I am Ruby Rose. I am proof that the silver eyes are not a genetic power passed down. My silver eyes marked me as a hero. Not due to genetics, just a mark that my soul could handle the pain. I understand now the pain that the two heroes before me went through. For only with pain and suffering can one unlock the power I now wield. I have seen things you would not understand. I have done things that I do not understand.

Yet… it has all been because it must. 15 years ago I attended Beacon Academy. 15 years ago I attended with my best friends, my sister, and the woman I came to love. Over the last 15 years a third Grimm war has been waged. I have lost each and every one of my friends and family. Some I held as they died. Some I heard about on the news as the casualty reports came in. Each death woke something in me. It continued until all that was left was anger, sadness, desolation. If I wasn't human, I'd be one strong Grimm with the negative thoughts I hold. That is why I am writing this final letter to you, the council of Vale.

You need to understand that each of the girls you continually send to save you over the hundreds of years have sacrificed far more than you could ever comprehend. None of them wished to live after what they been through. I don't wish to live after all of this.

This is why I am going after Cinder and Salem tonight. I understand they are with a Goliath. I understand that no one has been able to get near them since the culling started. I will get near them. I will kill them. And if I don't… well, nice to know you.

* * *

I signed the note with a grim satisfaction, no pun intended. _Heh, Yang would have appreciated that_. I thought to myself.

 _Okay… lets not think about Yang right now… gotta go avenge her death… yep yep…all of theirs…_

I stood and grabbed my scythe. I had replaced the Crescent Rose a while ago with Wilted Rose. The blade was larger and the handle longer. It still had a sniper rifle but the bullets were a slightly smaller gauge than the previous rendition. The casing was significantly bulkier though. Why? Inside Wilted Rose was Thorn. Thorn was a second much smaller Scythe that could also turn into a sword. It made versatility a lot easier.

I was known by most of Remnant as the Bloody Rose of Remnant, Slayer of Grimm, Protector of the Realm. Most survivors in Remnant knew that I had arrived just by looking at my cloak. I had to replace the old one but the new one was both practical and pretty. It was dark red with black fur lining it. Underneath it was my armor. I learned long ago that not wearing armor was foolish and my skirt was just asking for someone to chop off my legs. After wearing it all for 10 years, it felt like my trousers and armor were just part of me.

I had lost my right arm in an early assault when I was 17. The new prosthetic was a dark red and came in handy during a fight. I took the arm loss a lot better than Yang had when she was 17 and Adam had chopped hers off. She eventually dealt with her pain and became a brilliant huntress. She didn't even fall to a Grimm though… the damn White Fang killed Yang… I shook my head. _Stop thinking of the past… we're here to finish this._

I took a deep breath and began the 5 mile walk to Cinder and Salem. Today was the day I kill them. I knew it in my bones. During the trek I hummed some of my favorite songs to myself. One lyric though stuck out to me and I found myself singing quietly aloud, "Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven, when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all."

* * *

As I got closer I could see the Goliath that Salem was standing on. It was a massive beast with two tusks. It seemed unconcerned with Salem's presence.

This new Grimm war… it was unlike the previous. This one was brought on by a human. I was going to kill that human today.

I took a deep breath and then bellowed, "Salem, it's time we finish this. It's time I take you back to the depths you crawled out of!"

Salem's eyes glanced down at me and she cackled. She didn't look afraid, just amused, "Awww look the Protector of Remnant has come to tell me I'm being naughty." She glanced somewhere behind her, "Be a dear and kill her."

Then I heard the voice of Cinder, "Of course Mistress." Cinder was Salem's right hand. She had over the years absorbed the power of each and every Maiden. She was said to be terrifying and capable of killing dozens of hunters in minutes. Yet, she was not me. She could never live up to the power of the silver eyed warriors of Remnant.

I smiled, "Hello Cinder." I pulled out Wilted Rose and Thorn. My blades flashing, "Let's dance."

Cinder activated her Maidenhood and hovered in the air, "You have always been a thorn in my side Red. You die today." If it had been any other situation I would have laughed at the pun. The fact remained, Cinder wasn't the target. She was just in the way.

Ice started to rain at me. I swatted it away with Thorn as I leapt out of the storm's focal point. She then turned to me with a glint in her eyes. "Can't stand the cold? I'm sure the heat will be more to your taste then." The look on her face was gleeful.

I furrowed my brows. I hadn't fought Cinder since she had taken on the Summer Maiden's powers. My brain started trying to figure out what she meant and that was when I found out. I felt like my feet were going to liquify and the sheer amount of heat seemed to be boiling the very air. I felt the heat bursting up and getting more intense. As I leapt in the air I saw the ground being consumed by molten lava.

I finally allowed myself to use my powers at full strength. I ran forward with all my speed and as my eyes flashed red I rammed Wilted Rose into her head. I swiftly jumped behind her and prepared for another attack. She looked dazed for a moment and then she took out her infamous bow and arrows.

The bow trained on me and within moments it fired. I moved out of the way and the arrows went for the wall. Her own semblance took control of the arrows and redirected them through the wall and back around. As she did this she used her Maiden powers to imbue each arrow with a different effect of pure magic. Soon a frost arrow clipped my boot. It hurt like hell for a split second, but my aura was strong enough to heal the wound. My foot however, would not budge. An idea formed in my head as I stowed Thorn back in Wilted Rose.

She walked forward laughing, "The great Ruby Rose, finally will fall." Her bow turned into two blades and she lazily went to strike me down. I reached out, breaking my ankle as I removed my foot from the ice and grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't worry bitch. I won't be falling to you." I poured all my strength into my left hand and crushed her windpipe until her aura stopped protecting her. Then, I kept crushing. I dropped Cinder's corpse on the ground and felt the power of the Maiden's attempt to go into me and then reject me as a host.

I then walked forward as my aura fixed my ankle. Blades in hand I approached Salem, "I guess that makes you next," I growled.

Salem laughed at the death of her lieutenant, "Well, its too bad she didn't get to live to see the final stage. It would have killed her though." Salem said with a shrug. She began waving her hands and started to construct something of pure aura. I rushed to stop her and she only laughed harder, "Now child, don't you wish to have a front row seat to the end of Remnant? The Grimm and I have spoken all these years and I know the only hope for the world is in the death of us all." Then she activated it. I couldn't stop her and the ground rumbled beneath us.

Whatever it was she had done, it started glowing brighter and brighter. I felt fear for the first time in ages. I decided there was no way this could destroy all of Remnant. No explosion could do that. So I ran. I ran faster than I have ever run in my life. As I ran I felt the heat catching up to me. I ran faster. I ran until I realized I no longer had legs. The explosion had caught up and was destroying my body. In a last ditch effort I activated all of my silver eyes powers and tried to force my body to mend itself. It failed to mend and I felt my body die.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up with my face on a hard floor. I heard yelling, "Miss Rose are you okay?" I looked up and saw Professor Ozpin's face. _Ugh, I must be dreaming, he's dead. Then again, I'm pretty sure I'm dead. Is this heaven?_ I figured if I was dreaming or dead it didn't matter, I might as well enjoying seeing a familiar face.

I picked myself up off the floor and saw that I was standing on the stage where we were announced as Team RWBY. Everyone else was lined up exactly as we had been on that day. "Yeah, I think I'm alright. What happened Professor?"

Ozpin rose an eyebrow at me, "You fainted right after we announced your team name." He pointed behind me and I turned around curiously. Standing before me was Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Team RWBY was standing there alive and well.

"Nope." I murmured as the darkness descended on me again.


	2. Chapter 1

Author note: Finished chapter 3 so... here is chapter 1. Questions, comments, concerns, thoughts... really anything. Feel free to review them or PM me or whatever you wanna. Cheers!

PS: If anyone has a better name suggestion for the story I am all ears.

Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely series. Also OMG did you guys see episode 10?! It was fabulous.

* * *

I slowly felt consciousness return to me and groaned as my head started to pound. _Man, I hope I didn't drink last night._ Was my first thought before my memories returned. At that point I began to wonder, _where am I?_

I opened my eyes and the light in the room only increased the throbbing in my head. As my eyes opened I realized I was alone in what looked like a hospital. _Weren't the hospitals one of the first things they blew up?_ I shook my head and took a deep breath figuring that I should get my bearings and then start asking questions. I mean, there was no way these people didn't know who I was.

I looked down and found myself involuntarily gasping. The IV needle was in my right arm. I threw back the covers and sure enough, my right arm was there. Completely attached. No metal, nothing. I could move it. _Okay, this is clearly a trick. Salem couldn't kill me so she's fucking with me._

I pulled the IV out of my arm, willed my aura to heal the wound, and felt the warmth as my aura strengthened and fixed my wounds along with my pounding head. I gathered my cloak, and clothes that were at the end of the bed. I grumbled to myself as I threw the clothes on, "Stupid combat skirts."

Just as I was pulling my hood on a man walked in, "Miss! You can't just get out of bed. We aren't finished testing you. I'm Doctor Mulberry. I understand you might be disoriented. According to the tests, we've been running you are having some very peculiar brain activity and likely a concussion."

I eye'd him and reached behind me for my weapon. It wasn't there. Of course, it wasn't fucking there. "Where am I?" I demanded.

"Vale General Hospital in the City of Vale. Your Headmaster had you brought here after you fainted twice in a row and did not wake up the second time." He explained holding his hands up, "If you'd like your sister, friends, and the Headmaster are all outside the door waiting for you."

My eyes narrowed at the idea, "Send in Ozpin," I sniped. The Doctor nodded and Ozpin was sent in shortly after.

Headmaster Ozpin looked at me curiously at first, "You seem rather out of it Miss Rose."

I took a deep breath and reminded myself of the words necessary, "Faint light on the horizon, what say you?"

Ozpin looked taken aback his voice unsteady, "Darkness may be here but the light will always burn… How do you know that Miss Rose?"

"Before I even consider answering that question, I need proof you're you. Codename?" I growled.

"Agent Sheen," Ozpin stated. It was clear to me he was both intrigued and confused at this point.

"Good, Agent Sheen then if you could lead me to a safe location to have this conversation maybe you could help me figure out what is going." I looked at him with a mix of fear, hope, and determination. If I was right, then I had accomplished what the first silver eye'd warrior had. If I was wrong… then this was the cruelest torture Salem could have devised.

He nodded, "First Miss Rose, you should let your team know you are okay. I know you just became their leader yesterday, but they have been quite worried about you."

I shook my head with such vehemence even I thought I might get whiplash, "Not yet." The stern look on my face dissolved to sorrow, "I can't see them yet… I don't know if I can ever see them. Please… tell them I'm okay… make something up but don't make me face them yet." My voice sounded like a broken child. That was when it dawned on me, I was a broken child. I was back in my 15-year-old body.

After my outburst, he simply nodded, "Very well, I will have them return to the school ahead of us. Then you and I shall be having a long conversation about what is going on."

* * *

Shortly after they left, I was discharged against everyone's suggestion but, Ozpin insisted and he had the power to make the demand. The airship ride back to Beacon was quiet and surreal. I could see all of Vale. It was pristine. Not a grimm in sight. Shortly before we landed I asked about my weapon and he informed me it was back in my locker. They had figured I wouldn't need it at the hospital. I conveniently left out that if he hadn't taken it I might have killed the doctor earlier.

Upon arriving at the school I followed Ozpin to what he referred to as 'The Vault.' After locking the door behind us he turned to me, "Now Miss Rose, can you please explain what is going on?"

I nodded and sighed heavily, "Once upon a time, a girl with silver eyes saved humanity from the First Grimm War. Although few records keep the information, I have discovered after years of searching quite a bit about each of the silver eye'd girls. The first one… claimed she had already lived through the war. She told the council she had seen it all, lived it all, and wished to stop it. The council blew her off but eventually, she was proven right and she stopped the war." I looked at him and saw he was trying to calculate what I'd said.

"Yes," he murmured, "I too have heard that story. How does it exactly pertain to you, Miss Rose?"

"Agent Scarlet. The Bloody Rose of Remnant… The Protector of the Realm… Shield of the People… and so many more. I have earned all of those titles over 15 years of hell. I… I don't know why or how but my soul has returned here. I should be dead."

Ozpin looked confused and then his eyes widened, "Surely you are not suggesting… Miss Rose… that's preposterous. That is just a story."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How dare you! Just a story! You of all people have no right to say that. Mr. 'Have you heard the story of the four maidens'. Well, guess what, I have. I know the fall maiden is currently in this fucking vault. I know you don't know who is after her and I know the answers. I've lived through this already!"

The stunned look on Ozpin's face was one I intended to remember forever. I never quite had the chance to berate him like this before. It was certainly a good feeling overall.

He took a deep breath, "Well you certainly are nothing like the Ruby Rose I met recently… unless you've had a psychotic break this is the most logical answer. What were you doing before you…" He paused unsure of how to phrase it, "arrived here."

I shrugged, "I was fighting the leaders and cause of the Third Grimm War. I'd killed one of them and the second… set off a bomb to destroy humanity. I ran as fast as I could but it caught up. I felt my legs burn off before I died. Then I woke up on the floor of the stage."

He nodded, "Okay, so Miss Rose… you said it had been 15 years?" I nodded and he continued, "Very well, so how about we see if things go a similar path. You interfere only when you absolutely have to. I want to be sure you didn't just experience a very vivid dream."

My nostrils flared at the suggestion and my eyes turned bright red, "How dare you!" I caught fire as the rage filled me.

Yet again he looked utterly shocked, "Miss Rose, is that… is that Miss Xiao Long's semblance?"

Those words had a strange calming effect, "Yes," I said looking down at my feet, "I have the semblance of all those I cared about and fought with… turns out that's the true power of a silver eye'd warrior."

Ozpin nodded, "I… I stand by my previous statement of you not changing much until you have to… but I retract my concern you were dreaming. There is no way you could have other's semblances without your statements being true." He paused looking unsure of if he should ask, "Are you ready to see your team again? They don't know you've been discharged but they should know soon."

I felt a deep-seated fear of seeing them again. They would be alive and whole. I was now the only fractured piece of the future left. I would ruin them. My thoughts spun into fears and the more I considered it the more afraid I became of it. I looked up at Ozpin, "You know, I could just leave Beacon and go stop the invasion. I don't need to stay here."

Ozpin laughed for the first time all night, "You are truly so afraid of them you'd rather run away? That would certainly change the future and you know it."

I nodded, "Can I… wait until tomorrow?"

Ozpin shook his head, "Come now Ruby, we're going to see them whether you like it or not. It's already late so they won't ask many questions and you can just go to sleep."

I nodded dumbly and we began our trek from the Vault to the dorm room.

* * *

When we arrived at the door I took a deep breath and steeled myself to not freak out in front of them. They could not know what I'd been through. I would not subject them to that pain. I knocked three times and heard movement followed by voices.

Yang was yelling, "Who the dust could that be!"

Weiss sounded like she was growling, "Whoever it is, I will most certainly be telling them to return at a decent hour, after all, we've had a long day and our 'leader,'" she sounded just as offended at the concept this time around as she had before, "is in the hospital." She opened the door and her mouth dropped, "Ruby?"

The second I heard her say my name my heart nearly stopped. I swallowed and said in the most chipper way I could, "Hi!"

Ozpin cleared his throat, "Hello Team RWBY, before I leave you for the night I just wanted to tell you a few things." I immediately gave him a glare that could kill and he simply smiled jovially back at me. The rest of the team was curious as to why I looked so mad at Ozpin. He continued, "Miss Rose suffered a concussion with minor memory loss. The doctors believe she may behave slightly differently, so do not be alarmed it is simply a side effect. It may go away in time or it may remain. Please treat Miss Rose with the same respect regardless and give her your understanding."

"Thanks, Professor." I squeaked out. Frankly, I'd thought he was going to tell them the truth. He nodded at me and left. With his departure came a complete loss of decorum from the rest of my team, minus Weiss of course who always kept her poise.

Yang squealed and picked me up, "Little sis! I was sooooo worried about you. But it's all good, you're here, you look okay. Did you knock your noggin yesterday or something?"

Blake gave a small smile, "I'm glad to see you're fine. I'm going to bed though."

I couldn't help it. I swear I tried really hard to resist but it slipped out none-the-less, "Enjoy your catnap." Blake's eyes widened for a split second but she seemed to decide if she ignored it then she could pretend it wasn't a reference to her being a faunus.

I smiled at Weiss and tried to emulate what old me would do, "So best friend, sounded like you were worried about me."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "We are not friends. I was just concerned that my team leader had died before we could even do anything as a team. Now before someone else comes and disturbs us. I am going to bed."

I looked at the room and realized that without me there they hadn't made bunk beds. I sighed and figured I might as well rectify it, "You know what sounds super totally fantastically **awesome?** " Weiss just groaned in response but at least Yang looked interested, "Bunk beds!" I shouted.

"Are you insane?" Weiss snapped back, "These beds aren't made to be bunked!"

"I know, but you can bunk anything if you try hard enough." Thirty minutes and a lot of suggestions from me later, the beds were bunked almost exactly as they had been before. That being said, even I thought my bed hanging from the ceiling was a precarious and insane idea that my younger self really shouldn't have done. Yet, I accepted that it was simply part of what needed to happen.

Weiss took her lower bunk, and I leapt up and onto the top bed. I heard a slight creak, but at least I knew I had made this version significantly more stable than the one I originally used at Beacon. I yawned curled up and went to sleep. Deep down my fear this was all a dream was tearing at me. I knew the only thing I could do was continue to live and hope it didn't turn out fake.

* * *

Sleep overcame me quickly and before I knew it my eternal clock was going off. I woke up and looked around, it was still dark out. _Blast my huntress schedule._

I grabbed my scroll and checked the time; 5:02. _Well, I might as well make use of the time._ I quietly and got out of bed and made my way to the school gym. The gym was exactly as I expected as I began to practice with Crescent Rose. It felt almost foreign in my hands. I figured I might as well practice a bit before I go change it.

Every step forward with the blade in my hand, Every back flip, every attack, seemed so strange. The blade was way too small for my liking but I wasn't in my own world anymore. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was also much smaller so I wasn't sure I could handle Wilted Rose even if I had her. I tried over and over again to perfect my attacks but found them lacking the same ferocity and accuracy as I had with Wilted Rose and Thorn.

Time flew by before I heard a voice behind me, "Ruby!"

I nearly dropped Crescent Rose on my head. I was brooding so much and practicing so hard I hadn't heard anyone approach. I turned around and there was Yang with that stupid grin on her face. "Oh… Hey, Sis."

"You're up awfully early. I know you like to practice but at 7 am? We have class in like 10 minutes."

My eyes bugged out of my head, "7 am!?" I had been practicing for two hours and didn't notice. Once I stopped though I realized that my younger body wasn't quite as strong as my older body. It couldn't handle this type of treatment if the aches and pains I felt shooting through every muscle were anything to go by. My aura, on the other hand, was my older aura. Lucky for me, my aura was quickly fixing the damage I'd done to myself as I trained.

I grinned at Yang, "Well then, what are you standing there for dummy? We gotta get to class." I grabbed her hand and we took off down the halls. I was trying my best to channel my younger self but found it rather hard.

Luckily for me, class would be simple. I could just sit there and listen to the teacher. No need to interact with any one else.

Professor Port started his class just as he always did, rambling. He was talking about a 'young handsome' version of himself for so long I thought I might lose my mind. Then came the point of his tedious lecture, "Who among you thinks themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss, of course, raised her hand. It appeared that even in a universe where I wasn't being completely childish all the time, she felt she needed to prove she was a better leader than I. Unlike last time, though, things were going to go differently. I kept quiet as Weiss fought the boarbatusk. After all, Weiss had only gotten angrier as I offered my advice. Weiss, it turned out, did not know that boarbatusk's only weakness was on their belly.

I sighed as my teammates tried to give Weiss encouragement as she continued to try the head on approach until I finally interfered, "Weiss, it's belly is it's only weakness. Attack that." Weiss glared at me but a minute later felled the beast just as I said.

As we began to leave class Weiss rounded on me, "How dare you assume I need your help!"

I rose an eyebrow, "I apologize, Weiss, I fully intended to allow you to battle with the boarbatusk without my interference. That being said, as your team leader I felt it necessary to speak up after realizing you were unaware of its weakness."

Weiss sputtered at me, "How dare you imply I didn't know that! I was waiting for the right moment to attack it. I have been trained by some of the greatest tutors in the world to be both a leader and a huntress for years! I have been preparing for this my entire life and you! You just walk in here and it falls in your lap! You don't deserve your position!" Weiss nearly screamed.

I had a hard time swallowing her words as so many emotions went through me. Anger was the first emotion. I quelled that down quickly. She didn't know she was speaking to someone who had experienced 15 years of war and if I had anything to say about it, she never would.

Next came a mixture of sadness and happiness. Happiness at seeing Weiss being so… like Weiss. I missed her lectures and her almost arrogant attitude. I missed speaking to her for so long that even the yelling was appreciated. Then there was sadness because frankly, I wanted Weiss to gain that trust in me that she once had. It would be a long time coming though so I knew I had to suck it up.

I nodded, "I understand you're upset. If you truly believe you should be the team leader then you should go speak with one of the professors." I then turned on my heel and left Weiss standing there fuming. I knew from future experience that what she hated most was when I was almost nonresponsive to her anger. She would prefer shouting, confusion, or pretty much anything beyond a detached acceptance.

I had no reason to go run off after class and talk to Ozpin and yet history seemed doomed to repeat itself as I turned the corner and saw Ozpin standing there sipping his coffee cup. "What is it?" I murmured.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Well you took that outburst rather well."

"Yes, well you see what you do when someone you love gives you a speech about how she doesn't trust you that you've heard once before," I muttered and glared at him.

He laughed, "Ah, so you and Miss Schnee eventually become close friends?" He looked happy at that piece of information, "So, this speech of hers happened last time?"

I nodded, "Last time was much worse. She's about to go have a nice chat with Professor Port about how she deserves to be the leader. Professor Port in response is going to tell her she's got great potential and is clearly conceited and selfish. She'll come around and decide to try and be a better team mate since she isn't the leader. Then the world will right itself."

Ozpin looked skeptical, "I will have to ask Professor Port this evening if Miss Schnee actually spoke with him. It will certainly help me prove you are from the future."

I snorted, "You know last time, I asked you while pretty much crying if you made a mistake with making me the team leader. At this point, I can't even muster an attempt at keeping with what past me did. Have a good day Ozpin." He nodded simply and turned to leave.

* * *

I returned back to the room later that night and figured I might as well read one of the textbooks. I might have plenty of practical experience but I never paid much attention in history class. After a chapter I found myself drifting off into sleep.

I suddenly heard a voice, "Ruby." I knew that voice, "Ruby." _Snow angel._ I thought to myself.

"Hmm?" I groaned out cracking my eyes open and slowly realizing I was using my text book as a pillow.

Weiss grinned at me, "How do you take your coffee?"

I shrugged, "Black I guess, whats going on Weiss?"

"I…" She hesitated, "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I was jealous and upset but I have found that I too still have a lot to learn. I think you have the potential to be a great leader." I mentally scoffed at the comment but just nodded along as she spoke, "I just want you to know, I'm going to be the best teammate you have ever had. Be right back." She returned moments later with a coffee black.

I smiled, "Thanks, Weiss." Inside I was excited. She had no idea how spot on she was. She really would be the best teammate I ever had. I drank my coffee and finished studying before putting the textbook away and catching some shut eye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : Slow burn warning. I recognize that romance seems to be at the back of Ruby's mind... Seriously though of course it is! What else do you expect from someone who just escaped a hellish future.

Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know. I have 2 chapters beyond this written already. I've been writing about 2,000+ words a day and my chapters are averaging about 3000-4000 words. So there will be more... stay tuned next time.

* * *

The weekend came faster than I had expected. As our last class ended on Friday Yang looked to be bursting at the seams, "Let's go out!" She said jumping up and down, "Oh come on, it will be so much fun." Everyone looked a little wary of the idea

I took a deep breath and figured we might as well, "Alright Yang, lets go into town and get a bite to eat." I was having a hard time being around all the girls but I figured the only way to fix my issues and fears with the girls was to be around them.

The four of us changed clothes really quick and then headed for the air ships to Vale. The trip over I noticed Yang had been giving me strange looks. Upon arriving at the restaurant and ordering, Yang's confused looked only increased. Her brow was creased to extreme concentration and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it, Yang? You look like you're about to burst into flames if you concentrate any harder."

Yang just sighed and bluntly stated, "Somethings off about you."

Everyone at the table looked shocked and I tried my best to try and copy the reaction. The fact was, I knew this was going to happen. After all, I wasn't their Ruby. None of them even lived long enough to see who I became. I sat there in 'shocked' silence.

Blake spoke up next, "You have been quieter than I expected." In my opinion that spoke volumes coming from Blake, the quietest among us.

Weiss crinkled her nose in this cute way that signaled to me she was thinking pretty hard, "Now that you guys mention it… Ruby, you've been acting a lot… well… uh… different than I had expected when you first became my partner… I'm not saying its bad… it's just uhh…" She looked at the other two. It was clear she was floundering.

I finally decided to speak up, "Well, like the headmaster said, I will likely be different. Concussions do that to you."

Yang shook her head, "It's more than that. You are like… eh… you're you but you're not. It's like you matured over night."

I almost did a spit take at that remark, "Noted. Can we just enjoy our afternoon?"

Yang shook her head, "Not to mention you are eating less sweets. Weiss even mentioned you took your coffee black. BLACK RUBY! You hate black coffee. You always take it with 5 cubes of sugar and a ton of cream. I should know! I'm the one who first introduced you to the wonders of coffee!" Yang looked exasperated by the time she calmed down. I could tell though that there would be a long conversation with my sister soon if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

As we were leaving the restaurant to head back to the airship we heard screaming. My instincts kicked in and I ran towards it. The other girls hesitated for a second and then started following after me. Unlucky for them, my semblance had kicked in leaving them in the dust.

Within seconds I was standing in front of several White Fang robbing a dust shop. I quickly counted and found there to be about 6 of them. Easy enough for me to handle.

I felt my eyes turn red for a split second as the rage boiled at the sight of the terrorist group who eventually became a threat to the entire world. I pushed down the anger and grabbed Crescent Rose out. As the scythe began to expand I growled loudly at the faunus before me, "You have precisely 20 seconds to choose. Continue stealing from this shop, or run. If you stay, I will make sure your asses land in a prison cell."

They laughed. They had the gall to laugh in my face like they didn't know who I wa… oh… I shook my head as I realized they didn't know, "Oh give me a break kid," one of them said almost choking as he laughed.

I shrugged, "10… 9… 8… 7…" I loaded some frost-dust into my chamber and they just kept loading up the dust, "6… 5… 4… 3…2…1. Very well." One of the White Fang lackeys sprang at me. I lunged to the side and kneed him in the chest with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

Two of them looked at each other and nodded. They shouted at the remaining three to take the dust and run, "We can handle the kid."

I calculated that I could take these two down in a minute or less, and then chase down the last three. For good measure, I hit the first lackey in the face effectively knocking him out. The two in front of me charged. I did a front flip over them and fired at one of their feet midair. The frost-dust effectively stopping his movement attacks. He began trying to figure out how to remove his foot from the dust.

The second one I figured, _fuck it there's no one around._ I let Yang's semblance bolt through me and knocked him out with a single punch then back handed the one frozen to the floor. _Three knocked out. Three left._ Then I switched back to my own semblance and sped off after the remaining three.

I used my scythe and momentum to swing onto the top of one of the buildings. I ran from roof top to roof top in the direction they went until I found them. I leapt down and landed on the one carrying the dust. He groaned in pain on the floor. I thoroughly doubted he was going to get up and fight me.

His buddies looked shocked and then pulled out a couple of guns. They started firing at me and I just rolled my eyes as I spun Crescent Rose in a circle deflecting the bullets. I then charged the one on the right, ducked under his weapon arm, angled my arm up while pulling his gun down. I figured, if he let go he'd be okay. If he didn't, this would hurt. His choice, really.

He chose to hold onto it a little too long. His arm didn't quite break but it sounded like I might have given him a hairline fracture. He threw his other hand up, "I'm done, kid. I'm done."

The other guy gave him a disgusted look, "Well I won't just surrender to some snot nosed Huntress wanna-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I hit him with the flat part of Crescent Rose's blade right on the head.

I smiled at the guy who had surrendered, "You seem to be the only intelligent one among you guys. Bravo. I then turned the ice dust infused rifle on his foot and shot. He wasn't going to leave until the cops showed up.

The girls finally caught up to me as I was speaking on my scroll with the police department, "Yes officer. Ruby Rose, officer. I'm a student at Beacon. Of course, I'll wait for the cops to arrive. I'll gather all 6 of them in front of the dust shop. Thank you, officer, see you guys soon."

The girls all looked baffled at the sight. Their tiny, 15-year-old leader, had just stopped a dust heist all while they were just trying to catch up.

I hung up on the officers and looked at the girls with a big smile on my face, "Hey, Yang, you think you could melt this dust off him? We need to take him and his buddies to his other buddies.

Yang just stood there with her mouth agape, "I… uh… Rubes… Sis… That.. Was AWESOME."

I looked confused, "You didn't even see the fight."

"I wish I had. Oh my god sis, you left us in that alley like 5 minutes ago. How'd you take out five dudes in 5 minutes?"

Weiss nodded, "I'd like to know as well. I mean you seemed capable at initiation but not quite this capable."

Blake was staring at the men with a very different thought on her mind but she stayed silent.

I then looked at Yang, "I'd like to add that it was 6 guys, not 5." I then hefted one guy on my shoulder and motioned to the others to help with the other two. The one who was still awake fearfully followed as Yang not-so-gently pulled him along.

* * *

I wished deep down that the police would have taken longer. The air ship home was spent giving them a dramatic retelling of what happened. Of course, I left out certain parts.

What I was dreading was the conversation with Yang. I wasn't the same sister she had before and a concussion could only explain so much.

Upon landing, Yang told the others to go on ahead and then rounded on me, "Rubes, we need to talk."

I nervously smiled, "Uh… of course sis…" She led the way to the courtyard and motioned at a bench. I took a seat and waited for this hell of a conversation to start.

"What were you thinking? I mean, yeah, it was awesome. I didn't even know you could fight that well, but seriously Ruby you could have gotten yourself killed! That was the behavior of a lone wolf hunter, like Uncle Qrow. That was not good leadership at all." She looked to be shaking after she finished ranting.

I smiled hesitantly, "I was thinking, oo I heard a sound and bad people are doing bad things. Then I stopped thinking and just… stopped them?" I figured my response was… less than stellar but what was I supposed to say.

Yang looked down at her feet. It was evident my response did not help. "Ruby… you're our leader now. You can't just leave us behind. Even if… you were clearly capable of handling yourself. I was so worried when you just ran off. Then we followed your trail of bodies and… please don't do that again." I had never in my life heard Yang sound so small.

I tried to think of how to respond, "I'll work on it." I muttered.

Yang shook her head, "No, I want a promise Ruby. You can't just do reckless shit." Yang tried to put on her happier face and added, "That's my job Rubes."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't get a monopoly on recklessness Yang. Besides, I knew what I was doing."

Yang's eyes flashed red, "Promise me, Ruby!" Then her eyes went back to their normal violet hue and she looked like a young lost girl, "I… can't lose you like we lost mom."

That hit me hard. I couldn't exactly explain to her that I was afraid of losing her because I actually had. I sighed audibly, "I can't promise anything considering the job we chose. I will try though to make less reckless decisions in the future." Then I hugged my sister tight. I'd missed her so much, "Please though, try and do the same." I mumbled quietly as she held me.

Yang chuckled, "Fine. We'll both try not to be reckless."

* * *

Monday morning brought combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Jaune was paired against Cardin to begin the class. I watched quietly knowing what was about to begin and plotting to stop it. I began replaying in my mind the events that would occur this week. That was when I realized it… I couldn't stop this event. It was vital to Jaune's well being. As much as I wanted to pound Cardin into a pulp I would pretend I didn't notice.

After Jaune lost Professor Goodwitch glanced around the room, "We have time for one more match. Miss Nikos, if you would please come up here."

Pyrrha smiled brightly, "Of course Professor." She happily bounded up to the stage.

Professor Goodwitch glanced around the room but her eyes kept coming back to me. _Oh come on… please don't do this._ "Miss Rose, if you would please come up here."

 _Okay… I can either kick her ass or throw the match. She is one of the best fighters in the school. If I beat her without breaking a sweat… that would be way too suspicious._ I tried to look anxious about the idea and also excited, "This will be fun Pyrrha." I beamed, "May the best one win…" I said nervously. Inside I was debating how to lose without looking like a complete idiot.

Pyrrha grinned, "I'm sure this be very fun Ruby. I've always wondered what it'd be like to face a scythe wielder." She politely nodded respectfully at me and I smiled back. We both then got into our fighting stances. I pulled out Crescent Rose and Pyrrha pulled out Milo and Akouo.

"Alright ladies. I want a good clean match with tournament rules. The first one who's aura drops into the red will be considered out of the fight." My eyes widened as I came to one realization, _how do I get my aura into the red._ My aura hadn't dropped that low in about 3 years… unless you counted Salem's explosion.

Pyrrha charged first with her shield and javelin pointed towards me. I rolled out of the way and made a sweeping motion at her legs with Crescent Rose. She leapt over it pretty easily and aimed her javelin at me. She was trying to use gravity to bring the blade down on me. I rolled backwards and kicked up knocking the javelin out of her grip. My momentum continued until I was standing with my weapon in my hand.

She tossed her shield my way and I batted it aside and began to charge at her using my semblance. Pyrrha used her own semblance to summon the weapon and shield back to her hands. Crescent Rose slammed into the shield and I made sure to not put too much strength into the attack.

The battle continued as I pulled my punches and made sure not to injure Pyrrha. About 10 minutes into the battle I concluded that the only way to possibly run down my aura was to use my semblance continuously. Right before I could begin my plan I had a different thought pop into my mind.

I allowed Pyrrha's blade to get through my defenses and throw me back onto the floor with a heavy thud. I then pretended to look dazed.

"Stop." Professor Goodwitch sounded. "Match to Pyrrha Nikos. Class dismissed."

Pyrrha and Team RWBY stayed behind to check on me. I quickly recovered and put on a dopey smile, "I'm fine guys. I just thought I had more aura than I actually did," I lied through my teeth, "I'm just gonna rest here for a second. I'll meet you guys back at the dorm." Team RWBY looked unsure but nodded and turned to leave.

Professor Goodwitch checked me over, gave me a suspicious look, and then hurriedly left the room. I sighed in relief and then just laid on the floor to go over the fight in my head when I heard it, "I'm sorry for injuring you…"

My eyes snapped open and met Pyrrha's, "Uh… I'll be fine don't worry about it."

She paused as if debating what she was about to say, "What I'd like to know is why you took it easy on me."

"Whh-what." I stuttered. _How could I think a brilliant fighter like Pyrrha wouldn't notice._ "I didn't take it easy on you."

Pyrrha grabbed my scroll, much to my protest, "Your aura is at full capacity. You pulled all of your attacks. You didn't go full on at all. Why?"

I started debating on whether I should lie or just tell her a modified version of the truth. I figured another attempt at lying wouldn't hurt, "My scroll must be broken. I feel exhausted."

Pyrrha seemed to have an answer for everything as she pulled out her scroll and ran the aura identifying program over me, "Nope, full aura."

I finally snapped, "Damn it Pyrrha, just drop it. You are an amazing fighter and thats all that matters."

Pyrrha looked taken aback by my outburst, "I'm sorry," instinctively came out of her mouth. Then she shook her head, "No! I am not sorry. I deserve to know why you held back. Why you didn't think I was worthy of fighting you to the full. I deserve to know why you threw the match. No one ever gets better when their best opponents refuse to fight."

I glared, "Don't you think it would be weird if you got your ass handed to you by a 15 year old!" Pyrrha looked surprised but I pressed forward, "Yes, I let you off easy. Just deal with it and keep this between us." I got quiet and then said, "Please Pyrrha no one else can know."

Pyrrha contemplated it before stating, "I'll keep this between us on one condition." I groaned and motioned at her to explain, "You give me a real fight. No holding back."

I smirked, "So, you'll keep this to yourself if I fight you?"

Pyrrha nodded, "We have a free period right now, an arena no one is using for an hour," she motioned to the room we were still in, "Let's have this real fight."

"Fine." I got into my fighting stance and positioned Crescent Rose so it was in my right hand while my left hand was free.

Pyrrha smiled. She rarely had anyone who could match her, let alone win. She was brewing with excitement at the idea. Pyrrha took position and then counted down.

When she got to one, I lazily twirled my blade and fired a round at her using the sniper rifle. Pyrrha held up her shield to protect herself but, once she dropped it I was not in front of her anymore. She instinctively turned around and threw the shield at me while turning her javelin into its gun form. She began to fire at me but stopped for a moment as shock waved through her.

I had rolled under the thrown shield and used my momentum to counter its while slipping my left arm into the handled. Pyrrha had no idea what to do about me stealing her shield. So using her polarity, she tried to take it back. I smiled as the shield didn't seem to budge. I wasn't going to tell her that I was using her own semblance against her.

I then used the shield to block the rifle fire as I quickly moved forward. I used a sweeping motion to force her to jump and then bashed her in the face with her own shield. She fell backwards onto the floor and was about to get up when Crescent Rose found itself next to her throat.

She dropped her javelin and yielded. I then handed her shield back and muttered, "Sorry about that."

She shook her head vehemently, "Don't apologize! That was so much fun. How'd you get so good? Can you teach me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, its not something I can teach you. You might want to consider teaching Jaune though. He's a great leader but needs some work on his combat." I smiled at Pyrrha, "Thanks for the fight. Its about time to head to class though."

Just like that I was gone and Pyrrha was left standing there both baffled and excited. She did, however, consider my recommendation to train Jaune.

The rest of the week went by as it had before. Jaune was bullied and blackmailed and pushed to the point of almost breaking. This allowed him to finally break out of his shell and take the steps towards being a good leader and warrior. I was proud of him. It became pretty evident that Pyrrha was training him as his form and stamina improved over the week. I knew he had a long way to go, but at least he had her by his side.

Team RWBY spent the week doing homework and pretty normal stuff while JNPR was trying to handle the Cardin situation. Occasionally the team would give me weird looks but I learned to shrug them off. I was mostly trying to plan for the Vytal festival tournament and the destruction it brought. I had a few plans but it would definitely change the future, I just hoped it would be in a good way.

* * *

I would like to thank **TheShadow977** for pointing out that I've been spelling Jaune's name wrong. I hadn't even realized that I was butchering his name. Thank you. I have gone and fixed the issue in every chapter here and that I've been working on.


	4. Chapter 3

A few weeks went by and the Vytal festival was starting to be set up. Weiss insisted we go out and see the beginning of the festival. I agreed citing the fact we should get to know our opponents. Something felt… almost monumental about the day and I just couldn't pin it down. It seemed like just a regular day but a gut feeling told me something important happened today. I shrugged off the feeling as we landed in Vale.

We wandered the city for a while, had some lunch, and started looking at some of the shops. As we turned the corner we noticed a crime scene with a few cops chatting. The feeling of déjà vu returned, "Excuse me officer, what happened?"

The cop shrugged, "Another dust shop robbery." He was clearly not interested in saying any more and turned to leave our group on the other side of the police tape.

His officer buddy shouted something from inside the shop, "They left the money again! Who could possibly use this much dust?"

The first cop shrugged, "An army?"

The second cop looked contemplative, "I suppose so. It's probably the White Fang."

As the officers walked out of earshot I heard Weiss starting to complain about faunus terrorist groups and that was when the significance of today came crashing around me. My eyes fearfully widened. I couldn't just let these events repeat exactly as they did.

Blake immediately turned on Weiss, "What are you suggesting exactly?" Blake growled out.

"Well, clearly those filthy faunus terrorists are planning something big. I can only imagine what a group of animals needs that much dust for."

Blake was literally growling at this point, her anger boiling up, "Stop being such an ignorant little girl." She shot back. It looked like she was planning to punch Weiss but suddenly we all heard a noise and yelling at the dock behind us. We turned and saw Sun running from the ship he'd stowed away on.

I involuntary let out a small smile. I hadn't seen him in 12 years. He'd died pretty early on and I knew Blake was good friends with him.

I tuned out of my thoughts in time to see him run past us and found Weiss grabbing my hand. She really wanted to run after him to 'check on the competition.' We ran and soon found Weiss on the ground in front of me, Blake and Yang were breathing heavily behind me. There, lying on the ground, was Penny. Penny who was both a good friend and a ferocious enemy. Poor, adorable, naive, sweet Penny.

"Dang it, he got away." Weiss grumbled. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the girl she landed on.

Weiss' eyes turned to saucers as she scrambled to get off the poor girl, "I sincerely apologize for running you over. We were following a rapscallion who was evading the police. Did you by chance see where that filthy monkey tailed boy went?"

Blake's eyes narrowed again and her fist clenched so I intervened, "Hi, I'm Ruby. Would you like to get up?"

Penny giggled and then looked thoughtful, "Yes." She then got off the ground, "Salutations. I'm Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you."

We all introduced ourselves to Penny and she told us she was here for the tournament. Explanations didn't get much further than that but she was certainly excited about it all. I made sure to tell Penny I would love to be friends, and then we proceeded home as it was getting dark.

We got home just in time for the fireworks. I wish I meant real fireworks but… not quite.

"I just don't understand why you are so upset about my opinion on a group of degenerate terrorists. They are good for nothing trouble makers!" came Weiss's anger.

"What I don't understand is how you can generalize an entire group of people! Its ignorant and frankly, I thought you were smarter than that." Blake threw back at Weiss who looked scandalized.

"Well, maybe if they didn't go around killing people I wouldn't have reason to think they were just animals!" Weiss yelled back. I was sitting there waiting for the moment. I had a different plan than last time. It would certainly make everything a bit easier.

Blake screamed out, "Well maybe if there we less people like Cardin…" her glare intensified, "Maybe if there were less people like you, we wouldn't have resorted to that!" Blake stopped and realized what she'd said. That was my cue. Blake started to run.

After she'd left the room, I turned to Weiss and Yang, "I'm going to follow her and make sure she's okay." I looked directly at Weiss, "You are going to think about whether or not you would want to be judged based on the actions of others. Then consider if what you're saying is true or really just kinda racist." Weiss looked angrily at me and I smiled sadly. I activated my semblance and chased after Blake.

* * *

I caught up to Blake near the fountain. She was breathing heavily and looked like she wanted to cry. Her bow had been discarded. "Hey Blake…"

Blake snapped around, "Damnit Ruby, you shouldn't have followed me."

I smiled back, "Why not? As your team leader I have to make sure you are okay."

"Oh? Yeah, I'm sure you are checking on the dirty terrorist faunus." She spat back.

I shook my head and pulled Blake into a hug. She stiffened at the contact. I knew even in the future she rarely has physical contact with people she's not close to. I just really didn't care at the moment, "You know Blake, I don't think you're a terrorist. I think your ears are kinda cute. You're my teammate and thats all that matters."

"But… I was part of the White Fang," she brokenly whispered.

I nodded, "Yep, you were. Did you notice thats a past tense statement? I know I don't read as much as you do, and I'm not as academic as Weiss, but, I do know when something is in the past." I replied cheekily.

Blake sniffled a little, "Thanks for coming for me, but I don't think I can go back to the dorm."

"Okay. Let's go get dinner. I hear theres a place set up for the festival that has some killer fish." I smiled brightly.

Blake stopped and glared at me, "Is that a cat joke?"

I giggled, "Not quite, I mean yes, but I also know you like fish. Its kind of hard to miss how often you order it."

* * *

Once we arrived at the restaurant I could tell Blake was having a lot of conflicting thoughts, "What, cat got your tongue?" The gaze she gave me screamed, 'shut up,' so I apologized, "sorry… I grew up with Yang."

Blake shook her head, "You know, I saw Yang's face when she found out. She looked surprised and then a little hurt. Weiss looked down right angry. You… you looked relieved."

I nervously chuckled, "Well thats a strange way to interpret my confused face." _First Pyrrha and now Blake. Maybe I really should have left when I first suggested it._

Blake brought a piercing gaze on me, "You were very clearly relieved. Why? All day you were tense. The tension didn't leave until I said I was a faunus. For Yang and Weiss, they got tense when they heard those words. But, from what I saw, you looked like you could finally relax."

 _Well,… what's one more tiny itty bitty, minute, silly little white lie… right?_ "I knew." I finally said, "I saw your bow twitch our first week of school. It wasn't that hard to guess. I didn't know you were part of the White Fang though."

Blake looked surprised, "So… you were relieved it was finally out in the open?" She looked semi skeptical about it but I could tell she was believing me.

I nodded enthusiastically and then words poured out of my mouth so fast, I wasn't even entirely sure what I was saying, "Yeah. I mean the entire day was just Weiss complaining about faunus. I knew you were one and that upset me. I wasn't just going to tell everyone you were a faunus though cause that's your secret to keep. And I'm rambling…" I stopped myself took a large breath of air. _Well,… I think she's buying it._

Blake seemed relieved herself by my response and nodded. She proceeded to tell me all about her life as a White Fang member and how it changed over time. It was one of those moments that felt like I'd been here before but I figured I'd let Blake get it off her mind.

* * *

After she finally got it all off her chest we began walking around Vale. I could tell she wasn't ready to go back just yet. As we turned a corner a form dropped right before our eyes. I reached for my weapon and then visibly relaxed as I realized it was Sun.

Sun smiled, "Hey ladies. You know I was wondering when I'd get to see you again gorgeous." He winked at Blake. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt but figured it probably had gone a little like this last time.

Blake looked incredulously at him, "Should I know you?"

"Well, I am the dashing, amazing, fantastic, Sun Wukong. It is truly a pleasure to meet you." He dropped from the light post he was hanging on and offered his hand to her, "I certainly am honored to meet such a gorgeous faunus such as yourself."

Blake looked surprised seeing as her bow was firmly in place, "What?"

"Oh come on now, your ears twitch your bow. It's not that hard to figure out." He said looking disbelieving that she thought that would work.

I pumped my fist in the air, "Ha! See! I told you it was easy to catch."

Blake turned her glower to me, "Yet, you two seem to be the only ones who noticed."

Sun shrugged, "Guess we're both just super preceptive"

I whispered to Sun, "I think you mean perceptive."

"Right, we're super perceptive." He nodded happily, "Annnd now to segue, I also happened to overhear that someone on the docks is planning to steal a bunch of dust. I've been curious and wanted to check it out. Wanna help?"

I looked at Blake, "It could be the White Fang. I mean… they have been stealing from dust shops."

Blake looked lost in thought and began talking to herself allowed, "Well, the White Fang have never needed that much dust before. It doesn't seem like they would do that. I… I would like to see why they have been doing this stuff lately."

I nodded, "Well, they never did catch that Torchwick guy that I stopped before school started." _To be fair, I did catch him and then I locked him up. Then he escaped. Then I killed him. It was a great game of cat and mouse… he just always assumed he was the cat. Poor guy._

Blake's features took on a new determination and I figured we were going to go stop the White Fang.

Blake looked to Sun, "Lead the way then."

Sun smiled and took off in the direction of the docks. As we got closer, we slowed down and began to sneak forward. That was when I caught my first look at Torchwick since I returned to this time.

"Oh come on, move it you animals! We have to get these shipments ready to go and out of here." Torchwick took a swing at a faunus that near him, "I don't know why I thought you idiots would be useful."

Blake clenched her fist, "This isn't right." She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "They would never work for a human. Especially not a human like him." She gestured at Torchwick with disgust dripping in her every word.

I nodded, "That's Torchwick."

I barely had his name out of my mouth as Blake blazed forward and removed her bow, "Brothers of the White Fang, we need to stop helping someone like him. I do not know what he's promised you but he represents everything we are against. Please reconsider and help fight for our rights instead of working for a suppressor."

Torchwick started to slow clap, "Bravo! Really that was amazing! I have never heard a more heartfelt speech in my life!" He grinned and laughed, "Really though, get her." He ordered his men menacingly. The other faunus obeyed immediately and started to charge forward.

Sun immediately became worried and charged out of hiding to help. I, however, knew I had a very big fish to fry. I quietly snuck around the side of the building towards Torchwick. He was starting to get frustrated, "Oh come on you idiots! There's only two of them!"

I chose that moment to speed forward and attack. Crescent Rose unfolded as I moved forward. He saw me at the last minute and was able to bring his cane up just enough to take most of the brunt.

"Well, hello Red. I have missed seeing your face but I was not planning for you to be here today." He swung his cane back and started attacking.

I fought back quickly. My plan was to kill him here and now. No reason to pass up this opportunity. He was clearly starting to get concerned as my hits were striking him more often than not. He looked to be getting tired. "It's been nice seeing you again Red. I hope you keep in touch." He then threw a dust capsule that caused smoke.

I growled and leapt after him as he headed for the airship. Neo started shooting out of it and I got a glance of Cinder sitting in the pilot seat. I saw red.

Before I knew it I was damaging the helicopter and Blake was trying to get me under control, "Stop it Ruby. If you bring that down it could set off the dust on the ground and blow everything!"

"I don't care!" I shouted back, "I need to stop them." Blake held on tighter and her age gave her the physical strength to stop me even as I was trying to get out of her grip. I finally felt the wave of anger pass and my mental faculties returned. _Even if I stop them all right now… I have no idea where Salem is._ The sobering thought made me stop fighting. I just slumped to the ground as Torchwick, Neo, and Cinder escaped.

* * *

After Blake and Weiss made up and Team RWBY was back together, we headed back to Beacon for some well deserved sleep. As we approached the corridor to the dorm I heard a voice behind me, "Miss Rose, may I speak to you. I'd like to debrief you on what yourself and Miss Belladonna did this evening."

I sighed, "Very well headmaster. Please tell me this won't take long because I'm tired."

Weiss' eyes went wide and she glared at me, "Ruby, please try to have a modicum of manners. He is the headmaster. Treat him with respect."

I mumbled an apology to Weiss and Ozpin and then followed them out of earshot, "This cannot possibly be about what happened today."

Ozpin smiled, "Well partially. I couldn't just say I needed to speak to you about secret intelligence involving the fate of Remnant now could I?" With how tired I was, his attempt at a joke just grated on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes and we walked in silence towards his heavily protected Vault. After entering and closing the door I looked expectantly at him, "First of all Miss Rose, does anyone suspect so far?"

I shook my head, "I have had an issue with Pyrrha getting a little suspicious. I have also had a small flub with Blake but both of those have been handled. I'm not concerned."

"Very well, in that case, I heard reports that you had to be restrained from trying to explode the helicopter that took Mr. Torchwick away. Do you have any information to add to that?"

I swallowed hard, "I… saw who was on the helicopter and saw red. One of the leaders of the war was on it and all I could think of was killing her right then and there. If Blake hadn't stopped me," I took a deep breath, "I might have blown up the entire dock in the process."

Ozpin nodded, "I received an encrypted message from your Uncle Crow earlier. It said 'the Queen has Pawns.' I'm assuming you know what that means better than I do."

I nodded, "Salem is the Queen, which I believe you were already aware of." Ozpin murmured his confirmation and I continued, "She has more than pawns though. She has Knights, Rooks, Bishops, the whole nine yards. Her right hand is named Cinder Fall. She's the most dangerous person working for Salem."

"Do you know her next move?" Ozpin asked looking concerned about Cinder's recent proximity to his students.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, I know where she'll be very soon. You have to leave her to me though." I paused and considered my next suggestion, "You should also get Pyrrha on board with the Fall Maiden before the tournament."

He looked concerned, "How did you… fine will she accept?"

"Pyrrha is one of the most honorable people I have ever met. She has a heart of gold and just wants to help. If you tell her that sitting in that machine will help, then she'll do it. Just make sure you do it quickly and don't allow her to compete in the tournament with that power. Have her do the teams, then transfer the power. Then, have Nora and Ren or Jaune go to the doubles match." I explained hoping he wouldn't blow off the suggestion. He eventually nodded his acceptance of my suggestion and then excused me for the night.

It was going to feel like forever leading up to the tournament but, at least I knew I had a chance to stop the disaster.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here is the promised weekend post. I've been having one hell of a week so I've been slower than usual. That being said, it is the weekend. I have been awake for about an our or two and have written most of chapter 5. So I should have a few more chapters written this weekend and I'll decide if I should post them sooner or later.

On a side note, I have been writing some of these chapters at work when we have down time. When that happens I don't have access to what I've already written. So, if you see an inconsistency or something, please let me know. Feel free to review or PM me. As always, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

As the first semester at Beacon winded down and our last exam was taken, I found myself finally able to think things over. The changes for me were strange to say the least. I was surrounded by happy-go-lucky friends and family.

I knew I must be causing all of them worry and confusion. I simply was not able to act completely like my younger self. This had led to a series of depressed actions which only continued their fears.

The weekend after the final exam of the semester I found myself sitting in an empty training room. I had stowed Crescent Rose away and was using my fists and Yang's semblance to take out some of my anger. Every swing I took only extrapolated the effects. My rage was building higher and higher.

I suddenly felt something grab the back of my arm. I turned around and swung back. As the fist was about to connect my eyes widened with fear. Standing in front of me was Uncle Qrow, "Whoah now kiddo," I tried to pull my punch but couldn't completely stop the momentum, he caught the punch in his hand but couldn't keep the visible flinch off his face. "Man, you hit hard," he grumbled.

I smiled brightly and gave him a major hug. It'd been years since I'd seen Uncle Qrow and I hadn't truly realized how much I missed him. Qrow patted my head, "Now kiddo I'm not exactly here for fun and games."

"Alright, so what are you here for?" I contemplated for a split second, "Are you here for a mission?"

Qrow rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "You could sorta say that…" He was clearly unsure if he should tell me the truth.

My eyes narrowed, "What are you here for Qrow?" The edge in my voice returned and drowned out my previous childlike behavior.

"I'm here cause of that," He stated gesturing at me, "Oz… said I might want to come help my niece through a hard time. He seemed pretty convinced you were having issues. Thing is… his request was a little usual."

Anger formed in me but I looked down to hide the flash of red as I quelled back the storm. Finally I looked back up, "What was the request?"

Qrow smiled awkwardly and gestured at the seat behind me. I sat down but couldn't quite relax. "Well, kiddo, he wanted me to teach you deception." _Well, of all the things I was expecting… definitely not it._ Qrow continued, "He said you got a concussion and had been acting out of sorts. Your friends have been… concerned. Yang has been calling your father with increased panic over the past few days." He took a deep breath, "And Oz thinks you won't be fixed. So… he wants me to teach you to pretend you're fixed."

I laughed. I mean a good hearty, smile to your eyes, bellyful of a laugh. Qrow gave me a strange look and a wry smirk, "At this point I think you might just be insane." I laughed harder and then tried to calm down.

Finally I looked at Qrow, "He wants you to teach me to be my old self." I shrugged, "I wish you could." I shook my head, "I also wish Ozpin had asked me before getting you."

Qrow gave me a wry smile, "I don't see why you can't learn to pretend. I mean, I pretend to be a fully functional human being while mostly operating on booze." He covered his mouth, "Shoot…shouldn't say that kind of thing to my 15 year old niece." He looked barely ashamed.

I sucked on my bottom lip while trying to figure out how to phrase my response, "Thank you for your offer and consideration, however, deception has always been my weak point. I've tried for quite a while to improve on it, but it goes against my very nature."

Qrow looked perplexed, "So you're just going to give up? You're 15! You can't possibly know you'll never improve on something at 15!"

I just looked off into the distance, "I don't need to learn how to lie. I need to deal with my problems so I can simply be that girl again. Or… at least as close to it as I can."

Qrow glanced at me like I was a puzzle he was trying to solve, "Did something… happen in the forest that changed you that much? I mean… from what I heard it was like night and day." I started to speak and he threw a hand up stopping me, "I've been a hunter for 20 years now. I've seen a lot of shit. I have never seen a concussion erase almost everything that makes a person themselves."

I just gave him a dark chuckle, "Well, I had one hell of a concussion." I then decided that I needed more time alone. Sitting here talking to my Uncle was just begging me to tell him the truth, "Bye for now Uncle."

"Wahh," before he could even finish his sentence I was speeding out of the room and towards the other end of school.

The emotional baggage that I had been carrying for several months now was getting to weigh too much. I sat down in an abandoned classroom and cried. I grieved the life I once had. I cried for the ones I lost both physically and emotionally. I was missing my old team just as much as their younger counter parts were missing the old Ruby. Very likely more so. It really was not fair to anyone involved.

As my grief consumed me I fell into darkness.

* * *

The White Fang really hadn't learned much in the past 4 years since the war began. I looked at the group of them moving dust that would likely end up on the back of a suicide train and shook my head. I turned and faced the teams behind me, "Attention!" Everyone snapped to attention, "Team RWBY, Team JNPR. Our two teams were chosen as some of the best. We've been praised for getting the mission done. Today will be no different. Team JNPR anything to report?"

The remaining members of Team JNPR stood up straight. Ren and Nora looked determined. Nora was still more manically happy than sad. It went without saying though that Pyrrha's death had left a mark on them all. Most of all was Jaune. His normally clumsy and awkward attitude had been replaced by a narrow minded, unyielding need to win and prove himself. He had once confided in me that he wanted to prove to Pyrrha, wherever she was, that he could have helped if she had just let him stay.

It broke my heart, but I knew he was wrong. The current him could have helped, but the young boy he once was, couldn't. He would have just gotten in the way.

"No ma'am," It was strange hearing them say that still.

"At ease Team JNPR." I was their commanding officer. After about 2 years of war with the White Fang and the Grimm, the military had finally requested hunter squads. The goal was 2 squads per group. They would be lead by a huntsman of the military's choice. In order to participate in the program, each huntsman had to attend boot camp and take several specialized tests to determine strengths and weaknesses.

My strength was determined to be both up close battle, group tactics, and leadership. They put me in charge of RWBY and JNPR along with the title of Commander. Each of the remaining members of the teams were considered Lt Commanders. The reasoning was so when major battles happened and the regular army joined us, they would be led by trained huntsman.

"Team RWBY, anything to report."

Now, its one thing to be legally in charge of your old dorm mates from across the hall. Yes, they were friends but… it's a completely different ball game to be legally in charge of your girlfriend, best friend, and your sister. In fact, I'm pretty sure that screams fraternization and breaks at least 3 codes of military justice. That being said, the hunters and huntresses of the military were treated differently. The military accepted and understood that we worked in a different way and our effectiveness was enhanced by our familiarity instead of destroyed.

That all being said… that didn't stop Yang from being completely inappropriate even during a serious moment, "Yes ma'am." Yang shouted proudly while Blake and Weiss had been repeating 'No ma'am'. Both of them looked at Yang like she'd grown a 3rd head.

"Lt. Commander Long, what do you have to report?" I asked dryly. For pete sakes, I was their team leader, if any team shouldn't have something to report to me, it was my own damn team.

"Commander Sister, I would like to report that your snoring is starting to wear on me. Please work on that. I want to get a good nights rest after this mission." Yang, for her credit kept her face entirely stoic. Her military barring was, for once, spot on.

My silver glare turned on Yang, and then on the rest of team RWBY, who were laughing. Weiss at least had the decency to try and not laugh. She was failing.

"Yang." I growled.

"Yes, sis, er ma'am, er Commander Sister Ma'am?" Yang was impossibly still keeping a straight face.

"After the mission, instead of sleeping you will be doing laps while reciting the Soldier's Creed. You will be singing it loudly, proudly, and for all to hear." I then took a deep breath, "At ease Team RWBY."

They all finally dropped their military barring for the most part and just burst into laughter. Yang started grumbling that she hoped she went out with a 'Yang' tonight so she wouldn't have her punishment.

Team JNPR was used to these abnormalities within the unit and easily shrugged it off. They could see the stress frequently got to me and that Yang's insane outbursts kind of helped.

"We are now going to move onto why we are here." I then began to explain everyone's jobs. We were infiltrating one of the White Fang headquarters. The White Fang had, unknown to the public, teamed up with a group of radicalisms known as the Black Tide. The Black Tide appeared to be the name of Salem's group. They always brought Grimm that seemed to be under control, mechs, and a lot of people.

Between the two groups our scouts estimated about 200 hostiles. With only 7 of us going in, we had approximately 28 people to take down each. That was of course, if our plan was that straight forward.

I put the ear piece in which would allow me to communicate with each member during the field operation,"Team RWBY, Agent Scarlet, radio check. Over."

"Agent Scarlet, Agent Ivory, reporting. Over ." Weiss' voice was crisp, clear, and decisive.

"Agent Scarlet, Agent Ghost, reporting. Over." Blake intoned quietly.

Finally came Yang, "Agent Fire here ready to kick some ass."

I groaned into the radio, "Agent Fire, Agent Scarlet, that is not how you respond on a military radio you damn idiot." I took a deep breath and then hastily added, "Over."

Weiss sounded like she was smiling as she added in, "Agent Scarlet, Agent Ivory, respectfully I think its time you give up on Agent Fire learning protocol. I also would like to add, respectfully mind you, that the last time we followed protocol to the tee in the field, someone almost died due to forgetting the message ordering. Over."

I groaned and shook my head. _Damn Weiss for making such a good point._ "Team JNPR, Agent Scarlet, radio check. Over."

JNPR quickly checked in with Agent Bronze, Agent Wombat, and Agent Lotus.

I then proceeded to give out orders, "For the remainder of the mission, due to its importance and the possibility of time constraints, I will halt all use of formal radio speak." I immediately heard Yang's excited yelling on the radio. "We will, however, continue the use of code speak. I have no desire to allow anyone in that building to know whats going on until they're dead. Get into position and then report once there."

I myself started to move towards my goal. My plan was to break in from the top of the building and be the quiet muscle they didn't see coming while getting a few errands done on my way to the rendezvous point. Yang and Nora were the loud muscle. Everyone in the building would know they were there soon. Weiss was going to be back up for all the teams. She would wait on the sidelines, cast glyphs if they would help, and interfere if something appeared to be going south. It's always good to have a member waiting to help. Plus, Weiss was our combat medic. She had learned a while ago how to use her semblance and dust to fix almost any wound.

Ren and Blake were my stealth specialists. They had their orders to sneak in and assassinate or kill any high ranking officers found within the base.

Finally was Jaune. Jaune was a special case. He wasn't particularly good at fighting, although he was getting better. His tactical thinking was amazing but it mostly only helped with preparations. Yet, Jaune had discovered his semblance and that was what made him an asset. Jaune had many similarities to Yang. His semblance activated often based on emotions. While Yang was anger in general and could start a fire… Jaune's wasn't. His was righteous anger and fear.

It meant that normally he would fight with Yang and Nora but as more of a distraction than anything else. Our opponents would assume he was useless and once his semblance came out, they would generally run in fear. His semblance changed him physically. He would get a little taller, his muscles would grow, and he would become fixated on destroying the enemy. Sometimes the fixation led to a fight ending and him still searching for someone to kill. He always lost the blood lust after about ten to thirty minutes.

After all of them reported they were in position and I was standing above the air duct on the top of the building, my orders started, "Agent Wombat, Fire, and Bronze, proceed forward. Damage as much as possible. Agent Wombat, I want explosions that rock the building… just don't bring the building down on us. Understood?"

"Aye aye, Agent Scarlet! Let the hammer time, begin!" I shook my head. Nora enjoyed this way too much.

Moments later, the building underneath me shook once. I heard loud bangs and got back on the radio, "Agents Ghost and Lotus, proceed. Try to not get compromised for a while. If you are, radio in immediately." I received affirmatives in response and then began on my own path. I dropped through the ceiling and proceeded through the air ducts. My first plan was to quickly move through the ducts until I found the building intelligence room. Stealing some information was always valuable and the rest of the building would be distracted by the assault.

After moving through 3 floors of ducts I found a room with filing cabinets. There was no sign of people so I figured it would be safe. I dropped down into the room and started searching. There was paper work for every thing. There was proof that the White Fang was laundering money, fake companies that sold them supplies, casualty reports, and much more. What I really wanted though was an idea for a new target.

We were a hit and run type team for the past few months. We would find a target while attacking this one. Decimate most of the combatants and then phone the higher ups to send someone to clear the rest and secure the intel. Then we would leave to our next target. It was quite fun.

"Yes!" I shouted excitedly as I found the details of a base where Cinder was rumored to be. I'm ashamed to admit that I started to do a victory dance. My eyes closed as I pumped my fist in the air while twirling. Don't judge me. It was fun.

"Ahem," I heard quietly. My eyes shot open and in front of me was a man with a chain saw and a manic grin, "Hello girly. You'll be a fun play toy I'd say."

I grimaced at the implication and then rolled my eyes. I pulled out my scythe. It was newly dubbed Crimson Rose 2.0. I had extended the handle to compensate for my new height and gave her a darker paint job. She was still a beauty though.

I hit the button instructing my scythe to extend and it slammed into the ceiling. I cursed under my breath at not remembering the height of the room. The man smirked at me and revved his chain saw. He started to charge.

He seemed to think that my scythe was now useless. _What an idiot._ I swung the blade forward and clashed it with the chain saw. Sparks flew as the weapons collided and pieces of ceiling fell to mix with it. I grinned as he looked confused. I dropped the scythe to the ground while moving to the side of the oncoming attacker. I laughed, "Nice try. See you… or not." As he stumbled I swung my blade and severed his Achilles tendon. I double checked that I had the paper still as I ran out of the room.

I could still hear him screaming but, eh, he'd live… probably. Maybe… okay, probably not. Wouldn't be my first kill. Certainly won't be my last.

I made my way down to the first floor where the assault was going on and perched at the top of the cargo room. I saw Nora was flailing wildly and the attackers were trying to not get too close. Jaune was looking like he'd seen better days.

Yang on the other hand, my insane older sister was punching people, and the ground, and emanating flames, and just kind of lost in her blood lust.

I looked around and saw a guy shouting orders. I immediately dropped in front of him, my cloak covering my face. It was a great look that I'd perfected over the years. Looking like the grimm reaper had both a punny side and a menacing side. It was perfect.

Speaking of perfect. The plan was going perfectly until I started to round on the leader. I heard in my earbud, "Agent Scarlet, I've been compromised. Repeat, I have been compromised. I am heading to the rendezvous point. I removed 5 of their leaders in the process. Found a room with a bunch of mechs and a man. He activated them before I could stop him." I hadn't heard Ren speak so many words ever.

I parried an incoming attack as I pressed a button to speak to all of their ear buds, "Mayday, mechs inbound."

The fight continued for a while and the mechs were, for the most part, being batted down. Suddenly a Paladin Mech arrived and in its seat was a man I'd never seen before. He had wolf ears and a predatory grin on his face. He fired indiscriminately. Most of us got away unscathed but I felt a pierce in my side. I looked down and was bleeding more than I'd thought. As I tried to process what was happening, I felt a second pain shoot through me, this one in the shoulder. The man I had been fighting had taken advantage of my distraction and low aura. He'd embedded his weapon in my shoulder.

I could hear my blood pumping. I could feel only pain as I fell to the floor. I could hear screaming off in the distance. The last thing I saw before I hit the floor was Ren also falling over. The lifeless look on his face spoke for itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First of all for those easily confused, such as myself:

Ruby - Scarlet

Weiss - Ivory

Blake - Ghost

Yang - Fire

Jaune - Bronze

Nora - Wombat

Ren - Lotus

Secondly to **A Simple Cup,** thank you for your review. I have a question myself. I tried to find any reference to the immortally of the maidens and couldn't. I feel if there was a moral question it would be more the mortality. Pyrrha becoming a maiden would put a target on her back, but it also might save her life. I think that someone from a future like the one illustrated in this chapter, would probably be more concerned at first at least, about stopping the bad. I know it might be callous but it is hard to be concerned about people's feelings on something when your goal is to save everyone.

There is a quote that comes to mind from the TV show the 100. Marcus Kane says he's trying to save humanity. He gets a response along the lines of, "I'm trying to make sure we deserve to survive." So there is always a question of if the ends justify the means.

Any who, read, review, enjoy. This was without a doubt my absolute favorite chapter I've written so far. As I've said before I'm in the military, specifically the Navy. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how I want to do the ranks in the RWBY military. These particular ranks are officer ranks in the Navy.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke drenched in sweat on the floor of the room. I felt that my back was particularly warm and I was leaned against something. _Strange_. It felt comforting and oddly familiar. I opened my eyes and refocused on reality to find an arm around my waist. An arm wearing a very white outfit, "Weiss," I croaked out.

"Shhh I got you. I don't know what you were dreaming about but it's okay. You're okay." Weiss sounded like she was going to break and was running her hand through my hair, "I… I was looking for you the past few hours. Your Uncle said you'd run off very upset. I found you here. You were drenched in sweat and groaning in pain and sounded scared." I couldn't help but enjoy the familiar feeling but I also knew this was not what it once was. Weiss didn't even know I had feelings for her let alone what we had been to each other.

I stilled myself and forced myself to calm down. I was still reeling from the dream/memory I had just experienced. I knew, though, the smartest thing I could do was to keep up the charade and call it a nightmare, "I'm sorry for worrying you Weiss. Thanks for being such a great teammate and partner. I got… frustrated with my uncle and came here to think. I've been quite… stressed lately and being alone sounded good." I was trying so hard to grasp for the right words to comfort her.

Suddenly I felt pain in the back of my head, "You dunce!" My eyes turned to saucers and I swiveled around questioningly looking at her, "You can't just lie to me!"

I sat there stunned. Was I really doing this bad of a job at hiding it?

Weiss did not appear deterred but her eyes softened, "Ruby… you've been focusing so hard on studying and training that you've been neglecting yourself and your team. You're supposed to be our leader. You can't lead us if you aren't speaking to us." Weiss gave me a hesitant smile, "I want to be the best teammate I can, but, I need you to be the best leader you can."

She gave me a hug and that was when it struck me. Weiss was never one for giving physical comfort. At least she wasn't until we got together. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, "I'll work on it Weiss. I'll try to be a better leader."

Weiss nodded, "Very well. In that case, how about you tell me whats on your mind. I even brought cookies." She picked up a package next to her and shook it.

I laughed and wiped away the tears I felt should be there. They weren't. I started opening the bag. The crinkling noise was very distracting. "Weiss, I am sorry for lying to you… to everyone." I mumbled under my breath, "constantly."

I seemed to be pretty unlucky today because Weiss rose an immaculate eyebrow at me, "Ruby, what do you mean by constantly?" I watched for the anger that I would deserve at this point, but instead Weiss just looked scared and a bit offended, "If you are hiding something like Blake was then you should know by now you can tell us." I opened my mouth to speak but she continued, "At least speak to Yang. She is your sister and she deserves the truth."

I just slumped there, "I can't tell you guys the truth. Not yet." I chuckled humorlessly, "You're just going to have to trust me."

Weiss looked upset for a moment and then a glint caught her eye, "You know Ruby Rose I am thoroughly disappointed in you." I went to defend myself and she threw her hand in my face, "Ah- bup-bup-buh no. You will hear me out. I liked you. I liked who you were. It was such an exhilarating difference from what I was used to. Yes, you irritated me. Yes, I did feel you were unrefined and needed some work. Regardless, you were a breath of fresh air." She took a deep breath, " Now-a-days, you've been quiet and cold. I've started to think the girl I met before, who I thought could be my best friend is gone. But, I'm going to take a chance and see if my best friend is still in there…" She seemed to be debating if she should say anything else, "I have never admitted this before but the truth is…"

There was a pregnant pause. I felt like she was never going to say it, "Weiss." I whispered my voice squeaking and cracking. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

She gathered her courage, "I'm gay Ruby." She took a deep breath, "I just trusted you with the biggest secret in my life. I don't expect you to return that. Not yet, at least. Please do keep that to yourself though."

"Thank you Weiss for trusting me," I hugged her tightly.

Weiss seemed to be breathing my presence in and then let go, "I'm going to head back. Your sister is setting up a movie in the dorm. You should join us."

I nodded, "I'll be there in a bit, I promise." Weiss gave me a tight lipped smile and left.

 _What a mess…_

* * *

Ozpin had started becoming concerned for me. I couldn't blame him for it though. Everyone was concerned. Ozpin just happened to have his own way of solving it. We had a week left of the break when I was summoned to his office. The girls looked at me confused, concerned, and in Yang's case, teasingly.

I walked to his office and knocked twice. A few moments went by and I heard rustling, "One moment." A minute later and the door was opened to reveal his office in disrepair. His normally pristine and well-kept office was strewn with papers, folders, maps, and much more, "Come in, come in."

I walked into the office and looked around the room, then back to him expectantly, "So Ozpin, what am I doing here?"

Ozpin looked down at the ground, sighed sadly, and then looked back at me, "Miss Rose, it is with a heavy heart that I request a favor."

I shrugged, "What's the favor Oz?"

Ozpin had learned to ignore my habit of referring to him so familiarly and pushed forward with his request. He tried to plaster a smile on his face but failed, "I have received intel that there is a group of grimm who have been amassing in the Emerald Forest. They are acting strangely and we would like to find out more information about what may be causing this. We have been unable to discern why the group is such an abnormal size or make up for a grimm pack. After getting intel, you are to remove them all."

"What's the make up?" I asked getting excited. This, this was what I had wanted to do my entire life. Moreso though, this would give me a feeling of normalcy that I had lost since arriving here.

The spark returned to my eyes and I could tell Ozpin was eager to have me begin, "Here's the mission brief. You are to begin traveling to the Emerald Forest as soon as possible. Stop by your room, grab your stuff, grab your weapon and get going."

I nodded enthusiastically and bolted out of the room. A trail of rose petals was left in my wake. I arrived at the room to find everyone asleep. I quietly and quickly grabbed clothes and a first aid kit. I debated leaving a note until finally I figured I probably should.

 _Hey girls,_

 _The headmaster asked me to do something for him. I should be back in a few days._

 _Take care,_

 _Ruby_

It was short, vague, and probably would make them a little angry, but eh, I was going to kill some grimm.

I happily sped through the school to my locker and grabbed Crescent Rose out of it along with a backpack full of dust for the sniper rifle. Then I pulled up the brief and read it over quickly. The coordinates were a little deeper into the forest than the initiation but it should be easy enough.

* * *

I finally finished my hike to the mountain we were sent off of for initiation. It was still dark out but still, I smiled and thought to myself, _Landing strategies are fun._

Before I leapt off, I took in the view and could see that there were no grimm in the immediate vicinity. Not a single beowulf or boarbatusk. I squinted, sure that this was wrong, but couldn't see anything in the area. I shrugged and prepared myself to run off the cliff face. I grabbed Crescent Rose out and decided to use it as a propulsion device.

I crouched slightly, putting my leg in to a position for maximum speed and in the blink of an eye I was jumping off the cliff. Crescent Rose was underneath me. I pulled the trigger every once in a while forcing myself to propel a little further. Eventually I got close enough to the ground and skidded to a stop.

I immediately put my scythe away and went to crouch in the bushes. I quietly checked my scroll. I was approximately half a mile from the coordinates where the grimm were supposedly gathering.

I made my way to the general area as quietly as I could and jumped into the tallest tree I could see. I then pulled out my weapon and looked down the sight of the sniper rifle. I had to resist the urge to gasp. There were an insane number of grimm. My best estimate was 300 to 400 grimm. Primarily it was beowolves and boarbatusks but I could hear a nevermore sweeping around. Possibly two from the way its voice seemed to be almost echoing. I could see at least 2 adult King Taijitus and a dozen or more baby ones. A couple death stalkers were in the area as well. The weirdest part was that the beowolves seemed to be from different packs. There were visibly at least 10 different alphas.

 _Well go big or die trying I suppose._ I knew my first step was to figure out why all of them were concentrated in this area. I looked down my sight and noticed that the population density seemed to be pretty high in the center. Almost like they were trying to get closer to something. I could also see that a new grimm was joining the conglomerate every once in a while. The group was slowly becoming massive over time. _Could this be where the grimm were collected for the attack after the tournament?_ I shook my head, it didn't matter. I wasn't going to let this group get any bigger and I would find out what was in the middle of the group.

I steadied my breathing. I only was going to get a few shots out before the grimm started to look for me. Then it was going to be a fight to the death. I used my scroll to quietly record a report on what happened and what I'd found complete with photos. I then recorded something apologizing to the girls if I didn't make it out alive and telling them to show Ozpin the video. I then gave Ozpin permission to tell them the complete truth.

I know it seems morbid but before any mission I was uncertain of, I always made a recording. It was both practical and a good luck charm; after all, I haven't died yet. Not including Salem…

I put the scroll away and took up aim. I located the beowolf leaders and the two King Taijitu's. I figured I'd shoot as many as possible as quickly as possible and then begin the real fight.

 **Bang!** My first shot left my gun and echoed off the forest as it met its mark. **Bang!** The second shot rang and the grimm seemed to be getting confused. **Bang!** Third shot brought down one of the King Taijitu's. **Bang!** The forth shot brought down the second. **Bang!** The fifth shot was the last one as a 3rd beowolf alpha fell.

At this point I could tell they were looking for me. I figured it was time to give them what they wanted.

I ran out of the forest my blade at full length. I immediately sliced threw several boarbatusks on my path to the center mass. I leapt into the air over a beowolf and Crescent Rose slammed its blade into the beowolf's head. I flung the head off my blade and kept running for the center. I was sent first and foremost to get some answers, I would get them damnit.

Upon arriving at the center I found myself facing a Death Stalker and the Nevermore seemed to be flying around to attack. One thing I realized I was grateful for was that Nevermore are stupid. As I fought the Death Stalker and any other grimm that dared to get near me, the Nevermore was preparing its attack. I leapt on top of the Death Stalker as the Nevermore unleashed a wave of feathers. I jumped off the Death Stalker just as a feather came to find its mark. The Death Stalker died instantly. The feathers killed dozens more grimm and the battlefield was starting to look simpler.

I slid underneath a beowolf's legs as I returned to running for the center. Once I got to the most dense area I swung Crescent Rose to make the other grimm back away and I saw it there on the ground.

It was a small box and I found my eyes widening. On the side of it was a queen chess piece. My eyes turned red and I went to destroy it. I took a deep calming breath, breaking it wouldn't help. I pocketed it and figured I'd disarm it after I killed all these things.

My anger swept over me and I allowed it build to the point of uncontrolled rage. I cracked my neck, "You guys ready to die?" I smirked. I hadn't fought with all my power in ages.

Yang's semblance coursed through me as I began smashing my blade into grimm after grimm. A new death stalker made its way towards me and I side stepped it, leaving a copy of me behind. The grimm looked confused and then started attacking even harder.

I took a look around and did a little bit of math in my head before deciding it was time for freezer burn. I changed my blade to frost and for the first time in years, I summoned a glyph. I used the glyph mixed with frost dust to freeze everything in a 200 foot radius. Most of the remaining grimm were frozen to the floor. I then let the rage and anguish go.

Some people say my sister is a small sun. They say she could burn indefinitely. In many ways that is true. Its too bad she didn't live long enough to find out how true. I channeled my rage into burning. Instantly the surrounding area was lit ablaze. The forest was soon caught on fire too.

I took a deep breath as the grimm died off. I checked my aura. It was at 73%. Next step, stop the forest fire.

I began running like a maniac to put out each fire. I was grabbing buckets of water and frost dust. No matter what I did, it seemed like I couldn't stop the fire.

Suddenly behind me I heard a twig snap, "Holy shit sis."

I tilted my head to the side… I couldn't have possibly heard that correctly. I slowly turned around and standing there was Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Uh… hi." I said quietly, "Whatcha doing here?" I grinned nervously… I was trying to so hard to not look guilty but at this point the forest was literally burning down around us.

Everyone seemed to be experiencing varying degrees of shock and disbelief. Everyone except Nora, "Oh my god Ruby this is amazzzzinnng." She singsonged at me, "Why didn't you invite us to your burn down the forest party?" She legitimately looked offended.

I sheepishly looked at them, "So how about we stop the forest fire?"

All the others looked a little baffled still but complied. Within an hour the fire was put out and all that was left was the decay and evidence of a battle strewn across the scorched earth.

Yang walked up to me and gave me a hug, "You scared me sis. You scared me so badly."

After Yang released me Blake gave me a small hug and told me she was glad I was okay. It was Weiss I was not looking forward to facing. Weiss' eyes were smoldering with anger and a tinge of fear when she approached me, "Ruby Rose, I swear to dust I will kill you if you ever scare me like this again! Do you know how many grimm your brief estimated were here?"

I nodded. Of course I knew how many grimm were here, that is why I took the damn case. I didn't, however, say that out loud. I simply nodded and then it struck me, "I hate to ask… why are you guys here?"

Yang smiled brightly, "I just asked Ozpin. He seemed eager to tell me the cords."

Weiss looked deep in thought, "He gave us a brief about where you were and the dangers. He didn't say what you were doing there." She slumped her shoulders and hugged me closely, almost too intimately. "I was so afraid you might be dead. How… how on earth could you think you'd defeat them all?"

I smiled shyly when I realized she wasn't letting me go, "I figured a forest fire might work?" I said jokingly.

Weiss pulled back and glared coldly at me, "I somehow doubt this was planned."

I chuckled, "Well… I… the idea struck me out of the blue to be honest."

Everyone had varying responses to the remarks but it was Jaune who eventually had a good idea, "Well, is that all your mission entailed? Cause', I kinda want to go back and get some food."

* * *

Once we arrived back at Beacon I excused myself to go give my mission report to Ozpin. The rest of team RWBY were curious and wanted to come but I told them I'd give them a brief description later.

That seemed to appease them enough and I started for Ozpin's office. It was well after dinner and I could feel my stomach grumbling as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Ozpin shout. I walked in and it looked like he was in pajamas. I gave him a confused look and he beamed back, "I'm surprised you're back so soon. I figured it would take you a little longer to discern the cause."

I smiled wryly at him, "Well, I found the cause." I took out of my pocket the small black box and placed it on his desk, "This was at the epicenter of the grimm hoard. It bears the marking of the group working to start the next grimm war."

He picked it up and started looking it over, "This box seems quite inconspicuous, not to mention tiny, for what it caused." He seemed to be inspecting it to find a way to open it.

I shrugged, "I'm warning you now that it should be moved to a more secure location immediately or destroyed."

"Oh? Are you worried it's still active?" He started looking at it more suspiciously.

I laughed, "Of course its still active. It was supposed to, from what I know, keep accruing grimm until the end of this year," I took a deep breath and tried to steady my thoughts, "We first called it the 'Fall of Beacon.' Later on it was known as the beginning of the war."

Ozpin's eyes widened at the concept, "The Fall of Beacon? Are you… insinuating…"

I rolled my eyes, "Beacon fell and we all scattered to the wind. You died. It was tragic. What happened afterwards was more so. So, yes I am suggesting that Beacon will fall if we don't stop it." I realized then how much I had become hardened to the realities of the war. It was hard to think of the Fall of Beacon without a detached feeling. It was 15 years ago and even if it had shaped my life, it wasn't the end of it. I had lived and moved forward… until recently.

His eyes hardened as he stared at the object, "How do you propose we stop this?"

I smiled, "Leave most of the work to me. I already have a plan. As for the box you're holding, if any more unusual groups of grimm start coming together, then you need to send hunters immediately." He nodded at the assessment, "Furthermore, get someone to study that and any others recovered. Maybe we can use them or the information at least."

The next issue was of course, the questions from my teammates. I walked back to the dorms trying to contemplate how to explain this to Team JNPR and RWBY. I finally decided I would settle on another little lie… boy were those piling up.

I opened the door and quietly moved into the room only to find both teams sitting in our room, "Hey guys… figured you'd be asleep or something." I put on a fake smile, "We having a party or something?"

Pyrrha seemed to want to remain quiet. I figured this was due to her already knowing a bit about my fighting prowess. Nora was just looking so excited she might burst into flame. Jaune was looking awkward, but really when isn't he. From what I could tell Ren was curious but also not that invested.

Pyrrha was the first to speak, "Hey team, how about we leave them to sort out the issue. We should go get some rest anyway." Nora went to protest but was silenced by the red-headed warrior and a stern look from Ren. They quietly made their way out of the room leaving me with my own team.

Blake, the usually quiet girl sounded torn as she spoke up, "I don't know what you were sent out there to do… Professor Ozpin said it was a top secret mission so I'm… not going to push. I don't think we have the right to push." She looked hard at the other girls, "But what you did was reckless."

Yang nodded emphatically, "Reckless, stupid, and so totally awesome." She ended up being glared coldly down by Weiss, "But you really should have warned us. Just leaving us a note is not cool."

Weiss glowered harshly at me, "I have a lot of things I want to say right now. But, I'm going to wait and hope you can figure out a way to trust me." She then motioned at the rest of the team, "To trust us."

I gulped and nodded… I really needed to figure out a way to fix the future without destroying my life in the process.

* * *

The rest of break went by quickly. I tried actively to interact with everyone more. I wanted them to see that I really wasn't _that_ different. I was just… a more mature version of myself. I saw Yang smiling happily as she watched me down 20 cookies in record time. I saw Weiss happy whenever I said something silly or a bad joke. Even Blake seemed to relax when I allowed myself to relax a little more. I still wasn't the exact same girl they remembered, but it was good enough for now.

As if to punctuate the point, I decided to do nothing to avoid the food fight. I did, however, make sure to hold back. I didn't want to injure anyone after all. We still won and everyone was happily hanging out when the front doors of the cafeteria banged open.

Professor Goodwitch looked furious, "Children, haven't your parents taught you to not play with your food." The scowl on her face told me everything I needed to know. I laughed nervously as she waved her weapon. The room repaired itself and behind her Ozpin walked in.

He gave me an amused glance and whispered a few things to Goodwitch. She glared at us one more time, then him, and stormed out. Professor Ozpin smiled, "Please do try to keep the food where it belongs in the future. Enjoy your classes tomorrow."

I laughed to myself and then turned to the two teams, "So… we should probably go take a shower… get ready for tomorrow's classes." They all nodded and we headed back to the dorms. It was clear everyone had a jump in their steps.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well so far, so good. I just finished writing chapter 7. I hope you guys like the chapters so far. White Rose is coming slowly but surely. Bumblebee will be present shortly... obviously, so far all the chapters have been 100% Ruby's POV so I don't think we'll have too much Bumblebee. It's more of a side note. Arkos also is on its way.

Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to review or PM me. Thank you for reading and joining me on this journey. My chapters have been getting a bit longer so they are taking more time per chapter. That being said, I'm trying to write about 2,000 words a day for the most part.

Author's Note Feb 3rd: I reread the chapter a few times today and noted some mistakes. Fixed most of them. Also answered a question about how they knew where Ruby was. So people don't have to reread, Ozpin told them. Who knows why... :P

 _Corvus Nyx_


	7. Chapter 6

The first day back at class seemed to be going very well. The last class was with Professor Port who couldn't seem to stop rambling, as usual. We, as a team, had decided to start investigating the White Fang after class today. That was perfectly fine. I knew how this was going to go. What was not fine, was Jaune.

"Sooo Weiss, I was thinking we should go out together sometime. Maybe this weekend? I could get us tickets to the new action movie thats out." Jaune was looking desperately at Weiss and trying to get a response. I, on the other hand, was trying to not strangle him to death.

It grew harder and harder as his statements became more desperate, "Weiss, I was thinking. We could go have a picnic? Or go to the beach together… Or just… hang out in the same area."

He continued his statements as Weiss ignored him right up until the bell rang. "Weiss, did you hear anything I said?"

She responded to his questions and started to leave the room along with the rest of team RWBY while Jaune looked despondent. I tried very hard to resist the urge to mutilate him, but I couldn't stop all of my rage, "Jaune." He looked up at me hopefully, "If you don't knock off hitting on Weiss I will show you why I'm the youngest person to ever be admitted to Beacon." The words came out colder and angrier than I'd intended. I really do like Jaune, but I was always a possessive person when it came to Weiss.

Jaune just continued looking like a kicked puppy, "But… Why won't she give me a chance… is there something wrong with me."

The rage in me subsided as I realized my good friend was pretty torn up. I had honestly forgotten about his school boy crush on Weiss until it was thrown in my face. I smiled softly, "There isn't anything wrong with you Jaune. You just need to accept that when a girl says no, she means it. Hitting on her over and over again regardless of her answer is disrespectful to her. It certainly won't make her want you more."

His eyes widened and he went deep in thought, "Thanks Ruby, I think… I think I needed to hear that." He had a sad look on his face, "You're a good friend for doing that for me and Weiss." He then left the room and I walked out after him.

What I hadn't expected was Weiss standing outside the door. Jaune had been too lost in his thoughts to notice but I immediately saw her, "Ruby… I don't know why you did it but thank you." She gave me a dainty hug and then a small smile. I was liking this new hugs-a-lot Weiss.

I grinned back, "I was getting tired of him bothering you and there are plenty of other fish for him to go after." I then quietly added, "After what you told me, I figured you didn't want him to keep this up." Weiss nodded her approval and seemed to blush slightly. I wanted to pump my fist in the air. I was finally getting some success with breaking into her shell.

"Let's go meet up with Yang and Blake. We have a long day ahead of us." Weiss smiled shyly.

* * *

It's weird the little things you forget after 15 years… like how Neptune and Sun seem to think hanging outside our room is a good idea. The second Sun popped his head out I threw the cookie I was eating at his head. It was an automatic reaction, I swear.

He swung out of the way, "Woah now, lets calm down and not throw tasty cookies around like weapons!" I glared at him, as did the rest of the team.

Weiss growled, "How'd you get up here?"

Sun shrugged, "It's easy I do it all the time." He clearly did not realize how that sounded as Yang's eyes blazed with fury and Weiss looked seriously concerned and pissed.

Yang was the first one to the punch line though, "You do what all the time!" He started sputtering as he realized what he'd implied, "I know we're all hot," we all gave Yang a wary glance, "But, seriously, you aren't allowed to just come check us out whenever you want. We are not books and this is not a library!" Yang's anger seemed to dissipate a little after she realized how funny her joke was.

He finally sputtered out what he meant, "I just climb trees a lot… I swear I'm not coming here to check you girls out." He then winked at Blake, "Not that some among you aren't gorgeous." I had to try not to laugh out loud. After all, I was the only one there who knew the underlying tension between Blake and Yang.

Sun landed in the room, "So, let's go investigate!"

I tried to explain that it was a team plan but he brushed it off and brought Neptune in. Poor guy was apparently just hanging out trying not to die outside. After contemplating it I gave in, "Fine, Neptune go with Yang. Sun go with Blake. Weiss and me we go to the tower." I may have wanted to purposefully separate Sun from Blake but, I knew Neptune couldn't pretend to be a faunus. I may also have been trying to keep Neptune from Weiss. Back in my time Weiss had tried to use him as a beard. Neptune had truly loved her and I had been upset and depressed during their entire relationship. Needless to say, I wasn't looking for a repeat.

Neptune started complaining about the partner choice but I just rolled my eyes, "As the team leader of RWBY, it is my decision where our strengths are. If you want to be part of our mission, then you follow our rules." That shut them up quickly although they both were blatantly checking out certain women.

I grabbed Weiss' hand and we headed towards our mission point. After a moment I dropped her hand and blushed deeply. I hadn't even considered the implication to her. I knew she had to have some feelings towards me but we hadn't dealt with those until I was 16 or so.

* * *

On the way to the CTT I spotted Penny acting strange. I sighed, Weiss could easily handle this without me, but Penny was someone I needed to save. I couldn't do that without her trust, "Weiss, I'll catch up with you, I want to go check on Penny."

Weiss gave me a look that to most would have looked annoyed, but I knew that look. She was jealous. If only she knew the truth. I smiled brightly, "Bye! Call me if you find anything super important."

I sped off towards Penny who proceeded to act like she didn't know me, "Penny we need to talk alone. I know you're nervous and I know your father doesn't want you talking to me. I also know a few other things, please, its important."

Penny nodded and we speed towards a safe space to talk. Penny was one of the losses that hurt the most. After all, AI or not, she was still technically a robot. It turned out they had a back up of her personality lying around… let's just say… it wasn't a happy reunion.

"Ruby, my friend, what seems to be the problem?" Penny said with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were looking everywhere trying to make sure no one was nearby.

"Penny… I know you're technically an artificial intelligence." I stated softly. I hoped she wouldn't take the revelation the wrong way.

Penny's eyes stopped wondering and focused on me, "I think I heard you wrong Ruby. That is just silly." She hiccuped and I couldn't help but smile.

"Penny, I know you just lied. I always wondered why you hiccup when you lie but it is a useful thing for your friends." I smiled warmly at her, "I don't care that you aren't technically human. You're an amazing person and a great friend of mine. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Oh Ruby!" She was so excited she pulled me in for a tight hug.

I felt like my bones might break and I groaned, "Alright… maybe hug a little softer." I barely got the words out of my mouth and Penny dropped me with an apologetic look on her face. I stood up and brushed off my combat skirt, "I'm here to help."

Penny looked at me confused, "Help with what Ruby?"

I smiled, "I'm here to make sure you get the chance to be you. I know you're combat ready. I know you love your father and I think its great. I'm here as a friend to help you enjoy your life. You know… you're the first true artificial intelligence."

Penny nodded, "I am. I was designed to help protect and serve the people of Atlas by my father. Ironwood has been looking forward to my test run at the tournament."

"Well, I think you should also get the chance to test run being a 17-year-old girl." I gave her shoulder a squeeze, "So don't let combat consume you." I thought to myself if there was anything else I could reasonably add, "If you need any help in the tournament feel free to come ask me."

Penny nodded and then her face seemed to contort for a moment, "They're here!" I rose an eyebrow but nodded. I knew who 'they' were. Her damn handlers, "Ruby my friend, please hide. I'll deal with them. They're nice people. They just want to keep me safe." I grumbled to myself and leapt to the top of the building. I'd rather that to dumpster diving.

* * *

As I stood on top of the building and watched Penny get escorted off my scroll started to go off. I pulled it up to answer and instead was greeted by loaded noises and Blake requesting back up. Sun sounded panicky about the _"_ giant robot that a dude is inside. The robot didn't eat the dude. The dude is controlling it or something." It was without a doubt the dumbest description I've ever heard an operative give while on a mission. I acknowledged the information and looked at the landscape from the building I was on. I could see them heading towards the highway.

I started building hopping until I finally was nearby. I watched as Weiss jumped into the middle of the highway and caused the ground to become slippery. Part of me wanted to run up and get her out of the highway but I knew she could handle herself. Instead I jumped down to where Torchwick would be landing.

"Hello, hello Red. Long time no see." Torchwick said amusedly, "I see you brought your friends to help this time. Pity it won't be going very well."

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Freezerburn." Yang and Weiss jumped at the order but began and soon we were fighting in fog. I rushed forward and started to attack his legs with force.

We all were attacking from different directions and everything seemed to be going well. "Bumblebee!" Yang spun with Blake's help and punched Torchwick's robot knocking the left arm off. I could hear Torchwick swearing. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to formulate a plan. He fired off several rockets in all directions. One of them though, aimed directly at Weiss.

Without a second thought I sped and leapt in front of the oncoming rocket. It blew into Crescent Rose and I could tell the scythe was damaged. I looked behind me, "You okay?" Weiss nodded dumbly. She clearly was not expecting what had happened.

I smiled and then yelled out a few more orders. Soon Torchwick found his machine completely decimated. Just as Yang was going to deal a killing blow, Neo stepped in front and blocked it. This only succeeded in enraging me further. I ran forward with my damaged but not useless scythe and struck at the pair. They shattered to glass and I yelled out enraged.

Weiss came up behind me, "Hey, its okay. We'll get them next time." I looked up at her, eyes fire red, and staring back at me were the wide blue eyes of Weiss. I looked back down just as Weiss started, "Ruby… your eyes."

Those words were like a bucket of cold water. I felt my rage dissipate and I looked back up, "Huh? Are they okay?"

Weiss looked even more confused as she stared at my silver eyes, "I… I swear they were red a second ago."

Yang ran up behind us, "That's absurd. Red eyes are my thing. Lil Rubes can't just go around stealing my eyes." Yang joked.

Blake looked slightly suspicious but we all agreed to head back to Beacon.

* * *

The next few days of class flew by and I noticed Blake getting bags under her eyes. Yang was starting to fret about it. Whenever Blake wasn't around she would complain that Blake was killing herself. The saddest part was Yang's conviction that Blake wouldn't listen to her, even if she tried. I decided to not interfere with Mercury and Pyrrha fighting. I figured I shouldn't show my hand too soon. It was after the fight that had me concerned. Blake was way too obsessed with the White Fang. Considering my own obsession, I felt like that was saying something.

After Blake had told us off and wandered off I knew what needed to be done, "Hey sis,"

Yang looked despondent but acknowledged me, "Yeah?"

I smiled tightly, "I think if anyone can get her out of this funk its you. Go talk some sense into her and then ask her to accompany you to the dance."

Yang blushed for a moment, "Ask Blake to the dance? That's… that is a silly idea. She and I… we aren't…"

I burst out laughing and Weiss was watching the conversation with confusion. It was clear to me though she wanted to see where it was going before speaking up. I smiled brightly at Yang, "Don't be stupid anyone with half a brain can see how much you check out Blake."

Yang turned even redder and started stuttering until finally she found herself a sentence, "I check out everyone!"

I waggled my eyebrows at her, "Come onnnnn Yang! I'm your sister! I know when you're appreciating the female body and when you're drooling over someone you like! You like Blake! Go fix her and then take her to the damn dance. You talk big, well its time to act it!"

Yang was taken aback by my response but the tint of red on her cheeks didn't leave. She cleared her throat and then nodded, "Okay sis… I'm… going to go talk to Blake." She left the room like it was on fire. I wasn't quite sure if she was running away from the conversation or towards the woman she liked.

As my thoughts on Yang and Blake started to subsided I realized that I was now left alone with the girl I loved. A girl who had minutes before mentioned she already had a date in mind. "So Weiss…"

Weiss looked at me and smiled, "Yeah Ruby?"

"You said you have a date in mind huh?" I giggled and jumped onto her bed, "Let's have girl talk for a moment. Who is she? What's she like? Have I met her?" I was trying to play up the curious best friend but clearly I had alternative motives.

Weiss' smile turned tight lipped again, "I was going to ask Neptune."

I felt like everything came to a screeching halt, "You what!" I exclaimed. All of my old fears were rushing back to me.

Weiss nodded, "He's a nice guy. I've been thinking it over. My father is going to want me to date a man. It doesn't really matter what I want. Besides, I'm sure I could grow to love him."

I felt my heart break at the statement. She, even after trusting me with the truth, was going to try and run off with Neptune anyways.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Nothing seemed to be working. I left the bed and went and sat on top of mine. Weiss was giving me a confused look. She tried to reach out and touch me to calm me down but I just jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She had, for a split second, seen my eyes filling with tears.

* * *

I had hoped I could avoid dealing with this a second time. I really thought I could get her to be mine first. _Stupid fucking Neptune._ I sat down in the court yard by the fountain and tried to hold back my tears. After a few minutes my body complied and I sat there stoically staring at the water.

I heard a noise next to me and turned to find Jaune walking towards me. I inwardly groaned. I couldn't handle his issues and mine at the same time, "Hey Ruby." He was moving rather nervously. He kept wringing his hands and running one through his hair, "Can I sit here for a moment?"

I shrugged and took one last moment to contain my feelings before turning my attention to the other leader, "Whats up Jaune?"

"I was wondering…" Jaune paused, "I mean… if you want to…" He grumbled to himself, "I know it may be weird…"

I just sat there wondering what the hell he was trying to say. The boy really needed to stop stumbling over his words. Finally I just snapped, "Spit it out Jaune."

Jaune laughed nervously, "Will you come to the dance with me?"

Of all the things he could have said… This was not even in the top 100 expectations for me. I just told him to stop asking out Weiss so he turns to me. _Damn it Jaune just go ask out Pyrrha!_ I tried to formulate a response to him that was not mean or condescending and I ended up deciding on the simplest truth, "I'm gay."

Jaune looked dumbstruck, "What?"

"Is that a problem?" I snapped and gave him a semi playful glare. I knew he wasn't homophobic. This was likely just a shocked response.

"I… no that's not a problem. One of my sisters is gay." He looked almost like I'd slapped him, "I just… every girl I could consider dating is not interested."

I laughed hard, "Jaune… every girl?"

He nodded, "I mean, you and Weiss. I even tried asking out Velvet. None of you seem to be interested." He looked downright despondent and it was both sad and just kind of funny. How could any single person be this damn blind?

"Well, how about you go with a friend of yours. I mean, ask Pyrrha. You two are partners and even if you don't have a date-date it's still a person to hang out with." I suggested with a smile. I really was hoping he'd go for it.

He shook his head, "Pyrrha has sooo many people asking her out. I'm sure of it. There's no way she's as dateless as me." I almost face-palmed at his stupidity but I suppose this was just something he'd have to learn on his own. He shook his head and turned to me, "So, who are you going with?" He waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"I will be happily going stag." I replied. I hoped that putting emphasis on 'happily' would convince him.

He was surprisingly more perceptive than normal, "Don't try that with me. Who do you want to go with?"

I just sat there and figured confessing a 'crush' to Jaune wouldn't cause any major problems, "I… want to go with Weiss… but she's planning to go with Neptune."

Jaune's eyes widened and his mouth flapped like a fish, "That's why you told me off."

I blushed and nodded, "I know… I had ulterior motives but I was also right about her not being interested in you." I then quietly added, "I just didn't want to accept or notice she wasn't interested in me either."

He hugged me tight, "Hey Ruby, it'll be fine. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that right?"

I chuckled darkly, "Yeah…" _Too bad I already found the one fish I want._

* * *

We headed back to the rooms and split off at the doors. Weiss looked furious when I walked in and I noticed Blake and Yang were still absent. "Where in the world have you been!"

"I uhh… I was out at the fountain with Jaune." Weiss suddenly had a flash of her jealous face as I said that. Normally I'd think it was cute, but at this point I was just trying to fight back the anger.

Weiss' glare suddenly turned as cold as her namesake, "Oh so you tell him to stop hitting on me just so you can date him? Real mature of you Ruby."

My eyes widened at the suggestion and at that point I figured _fuck it_ , "Yes, exactly. I am mooning all over Jaune. He is my dream man." I then did a poor impression of the stories Blake loves so much, "Oh Jaune, please, sweep me off my feet. Oh Jaune my Jaune." I then glared at Weiss, "I'm starting to realize that you don't know me very well if thats what you think."

Weiss scoffed, "Of course, I don't know you very well when you won't even let your sister in! You've been better lately but I still don't know what you're 'constantly lying' about." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "Ruby, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't a very good team leader. You were on the verge of crying. Instead of talking to a team mate, your partner, you run off and whine to some boy you're clearly fawning over!"

I felt something snap in me. Weiss and I were never the perfect couple. We fought. We had ups and downs. But, in the end we always loved each other and got through to each other. One reason for that… we had a bad habit of accidentally telling each other things, "Well sorrrrryyy I didn't like hearing that the person I wanted to ask as my date was planning how to get a blue haired monstrosity to go with her instead."

The second the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Only part of me could truly muster the regret but it was a large enough part. I stood there slackjawed at my own audacity. Meanwhile Weiss had a hand over her mouth. She let out an audible gasp at my confession.

"You're… gay?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't trust myself to speak at this point so I just nodded. Lucky for me, we were saved by the bell… or more accurately Belladonna. Blake walked in the room cheerily talking to Yang about the dance. Yang smiled at us, "Hey guys!"

We both glanced at each other silently agreeing to shelve this conversation, before Weiss finally spoke up, "So, Blake you decide to come to the dance then?"

Blake nodded with a sad smile on her face, "Yang explained to me that I should try to slow down so I don't hurt myself… or others. She's also kindly agreed to escort me."

Yang looked stupidly proud but I was glad to hear something was going right in this insanity. I just smiled tightly and then went to bed. Weiss was looking at me with confusion, slight annoyance, and fondness. I could tell she was trying to process her own feelings to what I had shouted and confessed.

 _Oh well… if I avoid her long enough I can put off dealing with this._ I thought to myself how I would handle the heiress as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Annnnd here begins White Rose and Bumblebee. Finally taking off... or starting to.

Now to **Red Renegade 777** first of all, holy reviews batman... Anyways I am going to try and answer some of the questions you posed. First of all, Crimson instead of Crescent was a typo. I have no idea how that happened but it is now fixed. Thanks :D. Yeah... Jaune is the hulk pretty much. Except... not immortal. Hulk smash. As for how fast I'm going... I'm trying to write a chapter or so per 'section' of the show. I did skip a bit just by deciding Jaune and Team JNPR can handle their own Cardin problems. I figured, its a single year in school, I can cover quite a bit pretty easily.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, whatever your heart desires. I already have chapter 7 and 8 written. I've started outlining chapter 9, 10, and more. We shall see how fast these get put out. Anyways, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7

The night started off rather simply. I was in a simple red dress wearing heels. _Stupid death traps should not be used for fighting._ My weapon was on speed dial on my scroll. I was intending to have a good time, maybe dance with Weiss. I wasn't expecting for the night to go too differently.

I looked around the room and saw Yang and Blake dancing. A smile played across my face. Everyone seemed so happy. My eyes drifted to Weiss. She was sitting alone with a sad look on her face.

Jaune was outside talking to Pyrrha. _Hopefully, he gets his head out of his ass and realizes what he has._ I decided I would take this chance, with everyone else distracted. I started to wade through the student populous towards the woman I loved only to see Neptune approach her with a drink. I felt my vision flashing red but I quelled down the feeling. There was no reason to start a fight here.

Yang caught my arm and gave me a hug, "Hey little sis! How's the night going?"

I shifted out of her grip and plastered on a faux smile, "It's fantastic. I love what you've done with the hall."

Yang beamed at me and tossed her arm back over my shoulder, "Thank you, thank you very much. You know, the Ice Queen helped quite a bit." I tried to resist tensing up but couldn't. Yang seemed to not notice and continued on, "I was worried the night would be icy, but it seems even the Ice Queen can thaw sometimes." She gestured to Neptune and I fought the tense feeling down a second time but it was only growing. I noticed that Jaune was in a dress and dancing with Pyrrha. _Some things never change._

I nodded to Yang and a playful look passed her eye, "You're still mad at Weiss!" She shouted and if we hadn't been in a packed auditorium I would be worried everyone would have heard it.

I gritted my teeth, "Yang, please keep it down."

Yang smirked, "Hey the balcony is free. Let's go have a chat." Yang practically dragged me outside and right past Neptune and Weiss. I felt nausea course through my body as I considered a world without her by my side. A world without Weiss was one I couldn't comprehend. "Hey now Rubes, are you even listening to me?"

I shook my head, "No… sorry Yang. I was just thinking."

Yang's playful smirk reappeared, "I know, I know. It must be tough watching your first crush running around with your best friend."

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me!" I exclaimed as I started to process that Yang was going the wrong direction with this.

Yang took my hand in hers, "It's okay. I know you like Neptune but sometimes you have to accept there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Weiss got there first. Besides, Neptune is going back to his school at the end of the tournament so it wouldn't have lasted anyways." She was really trying to be the comforting big sister right now. It was kind of cute in retrospect but at the time… it was baffling.

I was utterly flabbergasted. I stood there with my lips flapping like a fish trying to formulate a response when I heard a noise behind me. I feigned being ashamed and looked over my shoulder. _Damn it, she's already on the move._ I figured the best thing to do was get rid of Yang as soon as possible and stop Cinder, "Yang… I don't like Neptune." She scoffed in response but I held up my hand, "You were right I do like one of them. You just picked the wrong one." Yang looked confused for a minute but before she could fully process I continued, "I'm going to bed for the night. Enjoy your date with Blake, you two make a lovely couple."

* * *

I walked quickly. I didn't want Mercury or Emerald to catch sight of me, but I also didn't want Yang following. I knew I had at least a 30-second head start on Yang, and she'd be going to the dorms. I shook my head as I realized that by giving Yang the truth I might have opened a whole new can of worms. _Oh well… I already told Jaune and Weiss. What's telling my sister at this point?_ Once I got out of sight I ran quickly towards the CTT center. I pressed the dial button and in less than a minute Crescent Rose crashed next to me.

 _This… this I know how to handle._ I started running up to the main control room where I knew Cinder would be.

Sure enough, standing there clicking on the computer was Cinder, "You know the party is in the other building… it's also not a masquerade." I figured channeling old Ruby was a good idea. Cinder's eyes flashed to me but she appeared unconcerned with my presence.

Cinder stood up and smirked at me as she clicked one final key. My eyes widened. I had been too late. Again I had failed to stop the program. She waved her hand and tossed some dust at me. I simply rolled my eyes and threw my heels off. I charged as the crystals came towards me, ducking underneath them. She didn't even seem fazed. I tried to process a plan quickly. I couldn't reveal my true power to her, but I also could not just let her escape.

I whirled around to slice at her leg. Her weapons seemingly materialized just in time. **Clang!** She parried my attack and made a move to push forward. Her glass blade got awfully close to my throat but I wasn't concerned. I twirled Crescent Rose. It effectively batted her blade away as I positioned my blade to fire at her.

[* ]I fired my first shot and she ducked. **Bang!** Her glare hardened and she made to attack me again. I shot a second time. The gun let out a loud bang but the bullet fell as her blades met it in the air. **Clang!**

Finally, my own frustration started to agitate me. _Fighting without using all my power is getting annoying._ I had to resist the urge to use other's semblances as I continued to press forward. I started to run into a full sprint towards her. "Ruby!" I heard shouted behind me. I skated to a stop. I turned to see General Ironwood standing there.

When I turned back around Cinder was gone. My eyes flashed red and I turned back to Ironwood with rage coursing through me, "I had her!" My voice was coming out angrier than I'd intended.

The look on Ironwood's face, however, perplexed me and he sighed defeated, "He wasn't lying then." I looked at him questioningly, "Come, Miss Rose, I feel we have much to discuss with your headmaster."

* * *

The walk to Ozpin's office felt like it took an eternity. Upon arriving, Ozpin motioned for me to take a seat. Ironwood declined the same offer. He was clearly troubled.

"Sooo, what am I doing here?" I tried playing the innocent child card.

Ozpin chuckled while Ironwood's glare continued to harden. Finally, Ironwood spoke up, "Your eyes are still red Miss Rose." I groaned as I suppressed my anger and Ironwood continued to speak, "Ozpin told me last week a peculiar story about a girl with silver eyes. I don't suppose you'd like to comment on that."

It was my turn to glare as I realized Ozpin was having loose lips, "General, if I thought you could help with this I would have told you myself." My remark came out far more scathing than I'd intended, but it was true.

The General looked offended, "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

I shook my head, "General, I respect you a lot. I served under you for about 6 or 7 years. I know you're a good man and you're in this fight for the long run. I just didn't see any benefit in informing you."

The General's posture changed and that was when I realized my mistake. He thought he could order me around, "Well Miss Rose, what's your rank then?"

"Last I checked I was the General." I growled back, "When I served under you though, I was Captain Rose of the 6th Hunter Division."

He seemed to put some pieces together and eventually nodded, "From what I've seen, you aren't lying. From what I've heard… it is best to listen to your advice." It was strange seeing ol' Ironwood so damn humble, "So… Miss… Captain Rose, is there any assistance or help I can offer you?"

I sat there thinking it over, "Don't trust the CTT at this point. She put some kind of virus into it. Don't mess with it, don't try to remove it." I paused and thought about Penny, "Don't let Penny go to the single matches."

Ironwood grimaced, "Why not? That's why she's here."

I shrugged, "I'd rather not see her dead." Then I decided that showing a little emotion about the situation would probably help my case. I stopped controlling myself so much and let my voice crack, "Please keep her out of the single matches."

He nodded and didn't press any further and then I realized something else he could do, "Send your robotic army home."

He stopped looking so understanding at that point, "Pardon me? Did I hear you just suggest I send my army home? If something big is going to happen, this is exactly where they need to be!"

I tightly nodded, "In any normal situation I would agree. In this situation… they are going to use the robots in their attack. Your peacekeepers will be seen on national television slaughtering innocents." I shook the memory out of my mind, "I plan to stop this… if I fail they'll only make it worse."

It took a little more coaxing but they understood in the end. I took my leave and headed back to my room.

* * *

Upon arriving back at my room I found Yang and Weiss sitting there. The two were chatting quietly on Weiss' bed. Blake didn't seem to be in sight. "Uh…maybe I should come back later." I whispered.

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin realizing I was there. Weiss' Ice Queen demeanor melted a little, "You stupid dolt! Where have you been? Your sister said you had gone home but you weren't here." The concern laced in Weiss' voice made me calm down. I always did have a soft spot for her.

Yang looked content to quietly watch our interaction after the confession, so I focused on Weiss instead, "I saw someone sneaking into the CTT. I followed them and I don't know what they were doing but we got into a fight."

Weiss looked shocked and Yang was kind of excited, "What happened? Was it a good fight? What were they doing? Come on Rubes! Spill!"

I giggled at Yang's idiocy, "We fought, she escaped. I just debriefed with Ozpin and the General. They seem to be concerned about this girl… whoever she is."

Yang nodded along and then suddenly her scroll went off and a little pink crept into her cheeks, "Well ladies, I gotta go. My date wants me to meet her somewhere." Yang winked and then bolted out of the room.

I stood there dumbly staring at where my sister had been and turned to Weiss, "What's going on with Yang?"

Weiss shrugged, "I believe the ruffian rented a hotel room for some private time with Blake. It appears they are officially an item."

I found it rather sudden. They didn't get together last time until Yang… lost her arm. _Am I really changing things this much?_ Who was I kidding… all the changes were piling up. They started off small enough… and then they just kept getting bigger, "Well… good for them," I tried weakly. I then cleared my throat, "I'm going to head to bed."

Weiss' face went from her normal level of iciness to her pissed off face, "Aren't you going to ask me how my night went?"

I huffed. This was not something I wanted to discuss, "Fine. How was your night Weiss?"

Weiss continued to look angry but there seemed to be a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, "Well I'm glad you ask. It was horrible." I went to respond and she just kept talking, "Did you know Neptune cannot dance? That's why he rejected me in the first place. He can't even dance. Of course, I am a Schnee so I tried to put on my 'PR' face. Yet, the whole dance I kept wondering where the girl in the red dress was. I kept seeing her awkwardly standing there." Weiss let a small smile break through her fierce glare, "I was anticipating having at least one dance with her. She is my best friend you see."

I smiled and shot back, "Oh? I didn't realize that Neptune's dancing made dancing with me preferable."

Weiss blushed, "I may have wanted a dance with my best friend, even if Neptune could dance."

I stood there staring at the beautiful woman I had already spent half of my last lifetime with and I felt my breath as it was stolen. She was still wearing her gorgeous dress, her hair looked perfect. It was so very… Weiss. I walked forward and bowed my head slightly, offering my hand, "May I have this dance?"

Weiss' blush deepened but she still tried to maintain her cold attitude, "Without music? What do you take me for? A commoner?"

I stuck out my tongue at her and cheekily grabbed my scroll. I hit play and started a slow song. I then turned back to her and bowed my head again, "My lady, the amazing Weiss Schnee, may I please have the honor of dancing with you?"

Weiss smiled and took my hand in hers. She pulled me close and buried her head in my shoulder. The closeness made me finally feel like my old self. The woman I had been before I… lost her. I spun her around in my arms and then pulled her close again. I smirked cockily at her and I showed off my dance moves. She giggled and kept time with me.

After several songs went by she pulled back and smiled with a blinding happiness and her cheeks as red as my cloak, "You, Ruby Rose, are an immaculate dance partner."

 _I learned from the best._ "I'm just glad that a commoner such as myself is dancing to your standard," I joked back.

Weiss' face suddenly took on a look of serious concentration, "I… I don't want you to think this… means anything… I can't…"

My heart shattered as her words killed the moment but I nodded, "That's fine Weiss. We're best friends. That's all that matters." Weiss sniffled and I realized her heart was breaking as well. I took a step back and kissed her hand gingerly, "Thank you for this dance my lady."

I gave a small prayer to whoever the gods may be that this wasn't the last time I held her like this. I walked to my bunk and fell asleep dreaming of a better time.

* * *

The next day came with the announcement of a week-long field trip. Team RWBY returned to our dorms where Yang pulled out a package. I immediately knew what would be falling out of it. "What is it?"

Yang grinned brightly, "Who knows? But dad sent it so I'm sure it's gonna be awesome!" She opened it and poured the contents on the floor. Within seconds Zwei recovered.

I didn't realize how much I'd missed the cute pup and found myself hugging him tightly. Zwei barked in my ear and I giggled as he started licking my face. Both Yang and I were ecstatic. Weiss and Blake seemed to be confused. Blake had, after hearing the bark, run into Yang's bed.

Weiss was staring at the dog and started to walk towards him, "Do you mean to tell me that this filthy, slobbering," her demeanor slowly changed as the ice melted, "adorable, cute wittle puppy dog is going to stay with us forever and ever?" Weiss started petting him and fawning all over him.

Blake meanwhile sat on Yang's bed, "Please keep him away from me."

Yang rose an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Oh come on, he's a real sweetie, sweetie." She even chuckled at her own joke. Yang hopped up on the bed with Blake and they started having a quiet conversation that ended in a kiss. I could tell Blake was still unsure about Zwei, but she at least seemed willing to give him a chance.

Weiss took Zwei from me and the pup was loving the attention. I rolled my eyes as they played together and finally felt I had to mention the elephant in the room, "We gotta start packing. We have to meet this amazing hunter guy over at the airship soon."

They all nodded and Weiss put down Zwei reluctantly, "I'll be back for you, you adorable pup."

* * *

We approached the airship with our stuff and were met by Dr. Oobleck. My teammates looked confused and annoyed by his presence but I knew he was capable. I addressed my team after Dr. Oobleck told us to not bring our bags, "He may not seem like much but he is a capable hunter." I smiled, "Remember, don't judge a book by its cover." The girls still seemed skeptical but they accepted the concept.

Upon landing Dr. Oobleck discovered that I had brought Zwei. I knew he wouldn't be angry and I couldn't just leave the dog alone with canned food. He was smart but I was pretty sure he couldn't use a can opener.

Dr. Oobleck was excited about Zwei being with us and began briefing us on our mission, "find whatever is causing the negative emotions that have attracted so many grimm."

The job seemed simple enough to everyone, up until we saw the first grimm, followed by its pack. We made short work of them and started scouring the city. I overheard Dr. Oobleck questioning my team, "Miss Xiao Long, why did you decide to become a huntress?"

Yang's explanation left much to be desired. It became apparent after all three were asked that all of them needed to really think about why they did this. Dr. Oobleck eventually informed the team to set up camp while he spoke with me.

"Doctor, I have a question," I pushed. The truth was, I had a whole slew of questions. I never got the chance to know Oobleck too well but from what I'd see over the years, he was a wealth of information.

"You want to know why I've been interrogating your team." He stated simply and I nodded my agreement, "Well Miss Rose, it's quite simple. You see, I became a hunter because I see a place like this… and all I see are lives I could have saved. I also see lives I could save in the future with the knowledge acquired here. There is nothing in all of the world I'd want to do more than be a hunter." I furrowed my brow, he still hadn't answered my question.

He saw the questioning look on my face and smiled as he sipped his drink, "I have always felt that no hunter or huntress should stand ready to protect humanity without a true desire to do so."

"So why haven't you asked me?" I probed.

The grin on his face took me by surprise, "It's simple Miss Rose. I have never seen a student as driven as you. Looking at everything you have done, even before coming to this school, it is clear what you want. I have no doubt you will be one of the greatest huntresses to graduate our institution. You are the only one on your team who is doing this to protect people."

I narrowed my eyes, "Blake is doing it to protect people."

He shook his head and a glint crossed his eyes, "Miss Belladonna is doing it to prove to herself and others that change can happen a better way. She is doing this just as much for herself as she is for others." A sad look crossed the doctor's face, "The fact is, you Miss Rose have no care for your own life. You have put yourself selflessly in danger, repeatedly for others. Is it stupid? Surely. Is it what a true hunter should do? Yes… yes, it is Miss Rose. I have complete faith in what you fight for because I know you have complete faith in it."

I tried to comprehend the answer I never received the first time, "But…" I found words failing me.

He smiled, "Your team will find their purpose eventually. My questioning of them was only to push them to find their true reasons."

I nodded as we finally arrived at the final destination, the top of a hill. Down below us was a massive group of goliath's. They were clearly migrating. I cringed internally. They were likely preparing for the battle at Beacon. Goliath's were one of the few grimm I still didn't fully understand. They were intelligent, although not the most intelligent grimm. They seemed to keep out of human affairs more than the other intelligent grimm. Eventually, though… they were one of Salem's strongest allies among the grimm.

"Now Miss Rose, let us return to your team." He said pleasantly. I followed behind him and contemplated his words. I volunteered for the first watch, I couldn't keep my mind quiet yet.

* * *

After my watch I found myself slipping into sleep rather easily. Yang had the next watch and I trusted my big sis to protect me. I woke up hours later to Zwei barking loudly in my face. I groaned, "What is it Zwei?"

Zwei looked almost panicky. He barked louder and louder. Soon everyone was awake. That was when it hit me. _Where is Weiss?_

Zwei began running and I chased after him. Everyone else was in tow, but dread was building in my chest. We arrived at a giant hole in the ground and sitting there next to it… was Myrtenaster. I gasped as my hand wrapped around it.

"They took her," my voice came out deadly. My eyes turned red and suddenly I couldn't control myself. I grabbed Crescent Rose off my back and bolted down the hole. I vaguely heard Yang shouting my name, Blake trying to hold Yang back, and Dr. Oobleck commenting that there was a tunnel system underground.

I found myself running towards any sound I could find. Finally, I found a large group of the White Fang soldiers, "You will show me where you took the woman you found." I was only going to give them one warning.

They didn't take it. They immediately opened fire and I nodded, "Very well." I felt as my body was engulfed in flames. I let Yang's semblance and my rage mix together. I sprang forward, augmenting her semblance with mine. The result was a path of flames. I burned a good number of them as I sliced through each. Finally, they were all incapacitated except one.

I cooled off the flames and grabbed him by the throat, "You will tell me where she is or you will die."

His wide green eyes stared into my flaming red ones and he stuttered in fear. I growled and began to increase pressure on his neck. He looked on the verge of tears, "She's down the tunnel to the left… Tor-torchwick is holding her."

I threw him aside with enough force to knock him out. I blazed forward, rage pouring through me. As I turned the corner I saw Torchwick taunting Weiss, "Oh I wonder how much daddy dearest would pay me to give you back." Weiss was maintaining her icy facade but I could see she was worried.

I bellowed, "Torchwick!" He turned in my direction and a look of surprised was etched in my face, "You will unhand her or I will kill you."

Weiss looked genuinely concerned by my willingness to kill him. Torchwick was not worried by my arrival, "Well, hello Red. You know I'm starting to think you'd be a lot more fun on my side. You really should reconsider. We have a very good medical plan." He smirked, "Once you get a little older I might even have a few ideas," he winked just to punctuate the point.

"If only you lived to see the end of this act." I murmured in his ear. He went statue still as he realized I had moved in a blink of an eye to behind him. My blade pierced his chest. His aura shattered and he dropped to the ground howling in pain, "We'll see how well you survive now," I growled.

Weiss finally got a good look at me and she was shocked. My eyes were still blood red and heat was pulsating off of me. "Ruby, calm down. I'm okay," she whispered. I felt the heat fall away and my eyes softened. She moved close and hugged me, "Thank you for coming for me."

I smiled, "Of course I came for you."

Torchwick coughed up some blood on the ground, "Can you two make goo-goo eyes elsewhere?" He looked furious and then shouted loudly at the men on the train nearby, "Go! Enact the plan!"

I moved away from Weiss and my eyes went back to fire. Weiss gasped, "Torchwick, I will not allow this to happen again." Confusion crossed both of their faces, but I was too consumed by anger to realize what I'd said. My foot connected with his face and he was out cold, "Wait here." I ordered Weiss. She nodded before realizing that she had no idea what I was doing.

I hopped on the train just as it took off. I stood atop it and watched as Oobleck, Yang, and Blake caught up to Weiss and the knocked out Torchwick. _Time to do what I do best._

I knew it wasn't going to be a clean solution but… a crazy plan is better than none. What I did next… was insane but I knew it was the fastest plan. I ran to the front of the train and looked for a way to disconnect the lines. They appeared to be welded together but it didn't matter. I used my rage to superheat the lines and melt them away. The front of the train continued forward as the rest of it began to slow down.

That was when I realized, at the speed, it was going, it wasn't going to stop until it hit its goal. I took a deep breath. I hadn't done something quite this stupid before. I ran forward as fast as I could. I ran until I was about 100 feet in front of the train. I sent a silent prayer up and started doing the only thing I could think of. I channeled Weiss' semblance and the glyph took on a red tint with a black rose at the center. I exploded into flames as Yang's semblance covered me. Finally, I channeled all my focus and remaining aura on Pyrrha's polarity. The train kept moving forward.

I pushed back with the polarity harder. I put more and more power into it. I felt myself draining quickly even as the train slowed slightly. I used Yang's semblance meshed with Weiss' to set up a barrier between myself and the train. I pushed a final amount into pushing the train back with polarity and felt myself slip into darkness, right on the train tracks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Questions, comments, concerns. Enjoy the story.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been seven years since the Fall of Beacon. Seven long years. Ren's death was only the beginning. I started getting letters and messages about fallen friends. The remaining two members of Team JNPR left my unit shortly after Ren's death. They were given leave to mourn and then requested a change. I knew that Jaune didn't blame me for Ren's death but he felt no longer able to fight with a team. He couldn't stand to see more losses.

Nora on the other hand… first, she fell into a deep depression. Once the depression broke she was manic. It became apparent to the military that she was no longer fit to be in the field. Nora didn't care. After she was discharged she went out and kept fighting as a rogue combatant. We would occasionally hear stories about a hammer-wielding demon. I was just glad she was still alive… at least according to the last report.

The airship landing startled me from my thoughts. I looked up and there was Weiss smiling at me, "Come on hun, it's time to go greet the troops."

I smiled but it didn't quite meet my eyes, "Yes dear." I exited the airship with Yang, Blake, and Weiss by my side. We had landed at an improvised fort near the now abandoned desert Kingdom of Vacuo.

There were about 30 soldiers at the makeshift fort and standing at the airship was one of the men, "Good morning ma'am and welcome," he saluted and I responded in kind.

"At ease soldier." I took a look at his uniform spotting his rank, "Master Sergeant, please debrief me."

Master Sergeant Snow appeared to be about 40 years old. He gave off a look of battle hardened strength, "Ma'am, our men were ordered to arrive here two days ago. During this time we have set up a general safe zone. We have 3 men patrols going out every hour. There are 5 men on watch at all times. We have sent out a scout earlier today. Our scout reported finding a contingency of Black Tide approximately 10 miles north."

I nodded along, "Any recommendation Master Sergeant?"

The Master Sergeant appeared to be contemplating something before speaking up, "Respectfully ma'am, permission to speak freely."

I rose an eyebrow, "Very well, permission granted."

"Ma'am, I'm not going to pretend I know what you hunters are capable of. This is the first time I've been attached to a unit like this. During my 20 years in the military, I feel I've come to understand odds. Our odds do not look very good ma'am." He sighed and slumped a little, "Honestly ma'am, we are out manned and out gunned. Most of my men have never fought a grimm. People we can kill but, grimm is your stage of expertise."

"Very well Master Sergeant. Thank you for your concern. Go inform the troops we are having an all-hands meeting in one hour." I smiled a little, "You may find Master Sergeant, I'm not like any other CO you've ever had." He looked confused but I gave him one last order, "Dismissed."

The older man walked off and immediately began yelling at the troops that the new commanding officer would be speaking to them in an hour. The troops scurried to find their 'best' uniforms and prepare to present themselves.

Behind me, I heard a small giggle. I rolled my eyes, "Yang, could you keep your barring for more than five fucking minutes."

She shook her head furiously, "Of course not! That's a silly question sis. C'mon let's find those snazzy officer tents. I need a little time alone with my wifey." She winked at Blake and I just face palmed, "Oh don't give me that. I know for a fact you just cannnnnot wait to get a little Weiss-cream tonight."

I growled and was about to kick her before I felt a soft hand fall on my arm, "Come on Ruby. No need to get worked up. Besides, your new men can't see you hitting a troop. Even if it is your idiot sister." I looked down at the woman with her hand on my arm and nodded with a playful smile on my face.

As I walked beside my wife of two years I couldn't help but lean down and whisper in her ear, "You know… she is right about one thing."

Weiss looked at me confused for a split second. Her confusion quickly melted into a scowl, "Is that all you ever think about Captain Rose!" I waggled my eyebrows, "You are sleeping, alone Captain." She then stormed off, but the sway of her hips and the way she looked over her shoulder, told me I wouldn't be alone.

I could see some of the troops had overheard part of the conversation and decided I'd have to address that too.

* * *

Weiss and I unpacked in our tent. Our team had been given two tents and as usual, we split with Weiss and I taking one while Yang and Blake taking the other. I finally sat down with our sleeping bag unrolled and looked up at Weiss. My eyes twinkling with mischief, "Hey, snow angel."

Weiss looked up from the map she was checking. She tended to focus on our missions a lot more fiercely than I did, "Hmm?"

A smirk danced across my face and I dashed forward snatching the map out of her hand with my prosthetic arm. I then leaned down and captured her lips. My left arm circled around her waist, "Let's have some fun darlin'," I whispered.

She giggled and kissed me back. I found myself, despite being in a war zone, feeling at home. I always felt at home with Weiss. I pulled back and looked at her. She was one of the few people I knew who still sported a combat skirt. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her blue eyes sparkled back at me. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed as I pointed out, "We need a vacation."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe once this is over, we can finally have that honeymoon you promised me."

I picked her up and twirled her around, "Yes!" Her laughter at my antics warmed my heart, "And, we can eat a bunch of cookies, and get fat, and just enjoy life. OOooo can we go in a hot tub? I've always wanted to try one!"

The smile on her face widened and then suddenly dropped off, "Ruby, put me down."

"Why princess? Don't like feeling out of control?" I joked back goodheartedly.

"No Ruby, the Master Sergeant is right behind you," She quietly pointed out. I dropped her a little rougher than expected.

I whirled around and sure enough, Master Sergeant Snow was standing there chuckling, "So, it really is true what they say about you, ma'am."

I was genuinely curious, "What exactly do they say about me?"

He smiled, "You're good hearted and fight for those you love. I mean no disrespect ma'am. It's just your team has become a bit of a legend for working together well due to such… close relationships." He motioned at me and Weiss.

I gave him a small smile, "So… I take it, it's time."

"Yes ma'am, it's best not to keep the men waiting." The Master Sergeant straightened up and again I was reminded of what we were here for. We weren't here for fun or games. We were here to take back Vacuo after a decisive loss. It had been years since we had the advantage to press to return Vacuo.

We exited the tent, after Weiss straightened her skirt, and headed towards where the men were formed up. Yang and Blake flanked my sides. Weiss stood to my right, Yang to my left, and Blake next to her.

Team RWBY was still together, but we were not all in one piece. Glancing at my team I was reminded of failures and near disasters. Yang sported a missing arm, just as I did. Blake was missing one of her cat ears. What had once been beautiful was now a reminder of where we'd been. Weiss… my beautiful wife, despite the perfection any could see from the outside, carried scars under her uniform. One, in particular, had almost destroyed her shoulder. She had barely made it out alive. I had sworn to avoid any more death or destruction of those I cherished.

As we approached the troops I heard Sergeant Snow call, "Attention!"

All the troops snapped to attention giving thousand yard stares. There appeared to be about 20 men currently present. I looked around at them all before saying, "At ease soldiers."

They all immediately relaxed and stood anxiously waiting for me to continue, "First of all, I am Captain Rose of the 6th Hunter Division. I've been sent here to lead the charge to retake parts of Vacuo. I am your commanding officer. Next to my right is my Executive Officer," Weiss took one step forward, "Commander Weiss Schnee. She is also my wife. I'm sure some of you have heard a few things. Do not think that just because I am married to my XO I will allow that to get in the way. The mission comes first." Some of the troops seemed to be happy to have their concerns acknowledged, others didn't seem to care. The majority of them just decided to cheer.

I nodded to Weiss and she took a step back, "On my left is Lt. Commander Yang Xiao Long." Yang took a step forward and gave a cocky smile and a cute little wave. I could already tell those mixed signal were going to confuse some people, "She will be leading a squad on my behalf. She is also my sister. I have full faith and confidence that she can and will lead her team well."

I nodded to Yang and she took a step back. I then continued, "On the left of Lt. Commander Long is Lt. Commander Blake Belladonna. She will be leading a very small scout and infiltration team. That team will be chosen by her personally."

With the introductions out of the way, I addressed the men, "Now that the boring part is over, let's talk about what we are here to do. In a few days, we will be attempting the beginning of a campaign to retake Vacuo. I recognize that many of you have never fought a grimm. Do not worry, the four of us have killed thousands of grimm. We are professional huntresses. We were trained for this." I took a deep breath and walked forward, "But, I do not want you to think that is all we are capable of. Each of us has seen combat against the White Fang and the Black Tide. We have been fighting this war since before there was a war."

The glares told me some of them were insulted. One soldier, in particular, looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He looked to be about 30. I figured I'd let him gripe aloud, "Yes soldier, do you have something to say." He looked surprised and contemplative. I had a feeling he was afraid to speak his mind, "Please I insist you speak freely."

His eyes narrowed, "With all due respect ma'am," he practically spat out my title, "I doubt you are old enough to have been fighting at the beginning of the war."

I grinned, "Of course, we are all young women. After all, I was only 15-years-old when the Fall of Beacon happened."

"Exactly." The man growled out, "I've been fighting since the Battle of Beacon. The attempt to retake Beacon. You were still a minor. So don't tell me you've been fighting longer, ma'am." Again he practically spat out my title like it was venom.

I nodded, "With all due respect, I fought at the Fall of Beacon. I helped bring the hostilities to an end and battled with Cinder, the second most wanted fugitive in this war." I felt victorious as his eyes widened but I continued, "The scar she famously carries came from me. My team," I pointed at the rest of team RWBY, "has been fighting against the White Fang, Cinder, and the Black Tide since before the Fall of Beacon. My team is dedicated to stopping these terrorists. I am dedicated to repaying them for every life lost."

By the end of my speech, the men had gained a new respect for me. I may have been young for a Captain, but I was given that honor for a reason. Then I readdressed them, "So men, are you with us? Are you here to stop the devils who call themselves the Black Tide and retake our land? Are you here to stop the plague of grimm and death and destruction? Because if you are then we start soon. Together we will take back Vacuo. It might take months or years, but we will push forward. The Black Tide will be stopped!" I then took a deep breath and shouted, "I said, are you with me?"

The voices of them men blasted in my ears and I grinned, "Good. Now get back to work. You'll be receiving your assignments soon. We head out in two days. Dismissed."

The men dispersed. Where before they had been unsure of my presence they now seemed invigorated. I counted it a victory.

The days seemed to drag on. I might be good at making plans, but I hated doing it. The bright side was during free times. We spent meals with the troops. I'd learned a long time ago that the troops trusted their officers more if they were visible. Beyond meals, I set aside an hour a day to just relax with my team.

I checked my watch, it was 9 o'clock which meant, "Free time!" I shouted into the tent.

Blake nearly jumped out of her skin, "Damn it Ruby! You made me make a line on the map." Her glare promised pain but I knew she didn't mean it. We were all just so stressed.

I nodded, "Then you should probably erase that. Anyways, we move out tomorrow so we've got one more night before the fight." I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. I just wanted to relax before we started to push forward.

Yang was nodding along, "She's got a point. Let's enjoy an hour or so of relaxation. Then we can go to bed."

Weiss and Blake exchanged a look. They seemed to be silently communicating before Weiss finally sighed, "I think this is a horrible idea honey." She moved over to me and looked into my eyes. It felt like she was trying to force her desire to work in my mind.

It wasn't going to work, "Nope snow angel, as the CO I demand we relax."

Weiss growled, "I hate when you pull that."

I smiled cheekily, "Well when I die you can be the CO and work every day." Then I giggled, "Until then… lets play a card game!" I pulled a deck of cards out of my desk.

Yang dragged the work table over and cleared the maps off. Blake and Weiss did not seem to be amused, but they gave in. Yang started shuffling expertly and then looked at me, "What are we playing?"

"How about…" I paused as I considered the games we could play. Most of them would not be fun without alcohol and as much I'd like a stiff drink… it wouldn't be appropriate, "Bullshit?"

Yang grinned, "Oh I love bullshit! I'm great at it." She was stoked and started dealing out the cards.

I pulled up my hand and saw I had a good selection of cards, but I didn't have the starting card. I looked around expectantly as everyone else rearranged their cards. Finally Blake began, "Three, twos."

The game went around a round or so before someone finally called it, "Bullshit!"

Weiss looked rather proud of herself as she flipped over her cards, "Read em' and weep Yang. There really are four queens here."

Yang looked appalled and grabbed the entire stack all while grumbling to herself. The whole game felt surreal. Everyone was laughing and joking. I eventually found myself with my arms around Weiss' waist. She had grumbled that I was trying to cheat but, she wasn't going to stop me.

Blake ended up winning the game and by then it was 15 til' so we called it a night. Blake and Yang returned to their room. As they left the room Yang gave me a thumbs up and wink. I just chuckled to myself. She was really incorrigible.

"Alone at last," I whispered in Weiss' ear as she finished cleaning up.

Weiss smiled but shook her head, "Yes, and it's also time for sleep." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sleeping bag we had. She laid down and I just couldn't resist, I straddled her, "Really Ruby, we're going to fight in a war tomorrow."

I smiled and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. She responded in kind and soon we were losing ourselves in each other. My hand traveled down her body and she stopped me, "Ruby, I love you very, very much. Tonight though, is not a night for sex."

I groaned and laid down on my back, "But, Weeiiisssss!" I whined and she just giggled at me, "We could die tomorrow."

Weiss propped herself up on her elbow and rose an eyebrow at me, "We aren't dying tomorrow, you goof ball. I am not some random girl you picked up at a bar the day before deployment. That line isn't going to work on me."

I grinned, "Why not?"

She looked in my eyes and I felt the mood shift, "I won't let you die tomorrow Ruby and I know you would do anything to keep me alive." She leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, "You've proven every day since we met that you would protect me." She chuckled to herself, "I even remember when you saved me during the food fight. I wasn't even in danger and you still had to sweep in and act like my knight in shining armor."

I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and mumbled, "We weren't even dating then."

She kissed the top of my head, "No we weren't. It might have taken a while to get my head on straight, but even then I thought it was cute."

We curled up. Her back curved into me and my arm was protectively around her waist. I stayed up listening to her breathing as we drifted off together. I quietly swore to myself I would protect her with all I was. _Who knows what tomorrow may bring. As long as I have you, I'll be okay._

* * *

The morning came too quick. My scroll started beeping and I groaned. Weiss grumbled that she wanted five more minutes and I just let out a small giggle. I leaned over, "Honey, we have to get suited up. Its time."

Weiss groaned and rolled over to face me, "Sometimes, I hate you."

I gave her a lopsided grin and a peck on the lips, "Only sometimes? Here I thought our relationship was based on mutual hatred."

She simply huffed at me and got out of the sleeping bag. Within a half hour we were both presentable and ready for the long day ahead of us. After exiting the tent I located Master Sergeant Snow, "How are preparations going?"

Master Sergeant looked contemplative, "Ma'am, the teams are all set. The bags are packed for mobilization. We should be ready to move within the hour."

I rose an eyebrow, "Master Sergeant, what aren't you telling me?" My voice took on a demanding tone and he flinched under my glare.

"Ma'am… Lt. Commander Xiao Long and Lt. Commander Belladonna haven't left their tent yet." He replied. Before I could interject he continued, "I sent one of the corporal's to check on them. He… said he thought Lt. Commander Xiao Long was going to kill him."

I chuckled and a dark mischievous glint passed over my eyes, "Don't worry Master Sergeant they'll be up and ready to go soon."

I dismissed him and marched purposefully towards the soldiers, "Which of you was sent to wake up my Lt. Commanders this morning?"

The men looked around at each other nervously. Finally one of them stepped forward and raised their hand, "I was ma'am. I'm Corporal Slater ma'am."

"Very well Corporal, what exactly did Lt. Commander Xiao Long do?" I asked. I wanted to know her actions before I punished her.

"Ma'am… her eyes turned red… like a demon," He took a deep breath. It seemed like this was a traumatic experience for the soldier, "Then… her hair looked like it was on fire and she yelled at me if I didn't leave the tent… well ma'am she said I'd never have children again."

I smiled, "That sounds like her. Alright Corporal, go grab me a bucket of water. It doesn't have to be potable."

Corporal Slater nodded, "Yes ma'am." He ran off to complete his order.

Upon his return he stood there awkwardly awaiting further orders. I decided I'd give the soldier a bone, "Corporal, you are to accompany to the Lt. Commander's tent." His eyes widened in fear, "Don't worry, I can deal with her easily. Come on now."

He followed me reluctantly but as we approached I gave him a silent signal to keep quiet. We snuck into the tent and I looked at the sleeping form of my sister and her wife. I grinned to myself and took a step forward. My foot made a squeaking noise. I saw Blake's cat ear twitch at the noise and then stop. I grinned broadly. _This is going to be awesome!_

I took a deep breath and then bellowed out, "You have got to be shitting me! Everyone else in this god damn camp is awake and you just decide to lounge about!"

Yang jumped out of the sleeping bag. Her usual anger from being woken up started immediately. Her eyes turned red and her hair lit on fire. Blake, on the other hand, had the decency to look a little ashamed. Yang's glare turned on me, "Are you kidding me sis! I was enjoying that dream. I already told that one twerp I'd castrate him and you think you should wake me up!"

I smirked broadly and shouted, "Now!" Corporal Slater was unsure of if this was a good idea. He did know that the CO's orders were pretty much law at the moment, so after a second of hesitation, he acted. He threw the bucket of water on the fiery Yang Xiao Long.

Blake used her reflexes, which may or may not be cat-like, to get out of the way. Yang was drenched. I could hear sizzling and see smoke coming off her. She burst out laughing and her semblance calmed down, "Damn Ruby! That was a good one." She grinned and then glanced over at Corporal Slater, "I'm sorry about earlier. I really don't like being woken up."

I dismissed the corporal, who at this point probably thought his officers were crazy, and then turned back to Yang, "Get ready. We are supposed to be moving out in 30 minutes." Yang and Blake nodded and went to prepare. It was going to be a 10 mile hike into enemy territory and then a nice long fight.

* * *

We'd been hiking for about an hour and made good time. We were approximately 3 miles into the hike. It would be another two hours or so before we reached the enemy. I was playing eye spy with a reluctant, but amused Weiss. Blake was taking her assigned troops ahead of us to scout out the enemy. Yang had been given a group of 'berserkers'. They were pretty much a bunch of soldiers who said they liked to wreak havoc. Weiss and myself would be leading the main contingency of our soldiers. Once we arrived we had a flank plan set up to confuse the enemy.

Suddenly there was a shot fired from the tree, "Everyone get down!" I shouted loudly. More shots were fired and I grabbed up the radio system, "Agent Ghost! Hostiles are shooting at us. I need a distraction."

We had stopped using technical radio speak ages ago, "Copy that, Agent Scarlet," responded Blake.

I looked over at Yang, "Freezerburn!" The order came out louder than expected but no one knew what we were referring to.

Yang and Weiss nodded. Within seconds there was a thick fog surrounding us. I started giving out orders to get us in cover. Once the troops were in cover I ordered Yang to see if she could get a visual from the ground. Meanwhile I hit the trees. After about five minutes the firing stopped and I heard Yang on the radio, "I count at least 50 enemy combatants. All seem to be soldiers of the Black Tide and White Fang. No grimm in sight."

"Copy that. Do not engage." I ordered out but before I knew it I could see muzzle flash in my scope. She was engaging them.

"Damn it." I growled out, "Team Bravo. Move forward to engage the enemy. Draw their fire from Lt. Commander Long. Do not interfere in the fight beyond that. If something happens, radio in." Team Bravo was the berserkers. They gladly ran forward to help aid Yang. Meanwhile I was trying to use my rifle to locate any further enemy combatants. 50 of them wouldn't be a problem for Team RWBY, let alone Team RWBY with soldiers.

I started to think everything was going well until Blake called in, "Mayday Agent Scarlet! Black Tide is sending in what appears to be hunters."

"What do they look like? Weapon type? Semblance? Any information you can give would be helpful Agent Ghost!" I growled back. This was not how today was supposed to go.

Within about a minute I heard Blake's voice again, "One of them looks like Cardin. The other two, I don't recognize. One is wielding a cross bow, the other appears to be unarmed."

I nodded to myself and started to calculate. Cardin should be an easily kill. He was barely competent in school. The other two were an unknown quantity. I turned to the remaining troops, "Shoot the guy with a mace in the head. Shoot until one of the bullets gets through. His skull is think and he is an idiot so don't be surprised if he does something stupid." I took a deep breath, "Leave the other two to us officers."

The soldiers nodded and when I gave the signal to move forward, they obeyed. We rushed forward to join Yang. She had taken out a good chunk of the enemy soldiers but just as we arrived, so too had the three hunters.

I had Wilted Rose expand to it's full size and glared at Cardin, "You're a disgrace to all those who you swore to protect."

He smirked at me, "You should know better little Rose." He swung his mace around and looked to be about to attack me. Unlucky for him, a hail of bullets showered him. He started having to deflect a constant string of bullets from the men.

I smiled to myself and turned back to the other two hunters. The one with the cross bow was a small girl. She had jet black hair and a look in her eyes that told me she wasn't all there. The 'unarmed' one was a rather bulky man. He seemed to be in his twenties with an air of arrogance around him I thought only Yang could produce. Naturally, Yang moved to start beating him up.

I trusted Yang to handle him and turned my own attention on the small girl. Weiss was staying out of the fight. Her duty was to aid any injured soldiers. She already had her hands full as Cardin, although not a good fighter, was still able to land some blows. Blake still hadn't been seen. Before engaging the small girl, I put my hand up to the radio, "Agent Ghost, are you there?" There was no response and I swore. _She must be near enemy territory._

I charged the young girl who started shooting bolts from her crossbow. I ducked under one and swung Wilted Rose at a second, effectively cutting it in half. She was continuously trying to keep her distance from me. It made me think she couldn't fight in close quarters.

I decided to close the distance between us. My first strike landed and she let out a grunt of pain. I hadn't pierced through her aura but I knew it must be damaged. She glared at me and within seconds her crossbow was two, one handed blades. It reminded me for a moment of the weapons Ren once carried. I side stepped her as she moved to hit me in the face. I glanced over for a moment and saw Yang was looking a little worse the wear. The guy she was fighting was injured but still looking at her arrogantly.

I took that moment to decide I would take this crazy bitch down quickly. I struck her repeatedly and then flipped back. She looked dazed so I fired my sniper at her. It struck her chest and she was flung back. She looked like she was having trouble getting up. I chanced a look at Yang and she seemed to be swinging wildly, even at targets that weren't there. _Damn it, I hope she doesn't have a brain injury._

I then ran forward and went to strike down on the small girl. She was gone. I growled and looked around. There was no one there. My mind was reeling. Who had I been fighting? It felt so real.

I turned around just in time to see Yang on the ground coughing up blood. The man then squatted down above her and moved his hand to her throat. I ran towards her as soon as I understood what I was seeing. The man bowed and smirked at me. I leaned down and saw blood everywhere. Yang was coughing violently. Tears started to run down my face as I got on the radio, "Weiss… Weiss come here. Please dear god come here." I lost all concept of military barring as Yang was slipping away in my arms.

Weiss was there quickly and started trying to fix her. I felt useless. How could I let this happen? Weiss let out a choked cry, "Ruby…" I looked over at Weiss. My eyes were blank as my heart was shattering, "She's gone," Weiss whispered.

Part of me cracked in that moment. The man who had brought her down giggled infuriatingly, "Finally, the big bad Yang Xiao Long is brought down. Man, it's wonderful. To think if only you two hadn't fallen for Emerald's facade. Your big sis might be alive." He was so proud of himself.

Emerald's name made everything click in place. She had toyed with both of us. The hatred and anger inside me began pilling up. I couldn't explain the feeling that was consuming me. I was normally a happy person, but the rage consumed me in that moment. Weiss looked at me warily and took a step back.

Within seconds I had my prosthetic hand around his neck. "You are going to pay for what you've done." My voice was full of hatred and my eyes were blindingly red. He started choking as I help him there.

Suddenly I saw a Blake and Yang standing off to the side of him. I shook my head and closed my eyes, "You will not trick me again Emerald!" I shouted and then began pummeling his face in with my good hand. I vaguely noticed the burns my punches were leaving on his face. I was punching him with my semblance. I was forcing myself to punch as fast as I could. I finally dropped him. He had been limp for about 2 minutes and Weiss was trying to calm me down.

It took me an additional 20 minutes to get a grip on my emotions and finally she pulled me close to her. Weiss was all I had now. I stopped myself. No she wasn't… I still had Blake, "Where's Blake?" I croaked out. Fear that she had also perished coursed through me.

Weiss looked down at me sadly, "I don't know… I sent out a scouting party to look for her. So far there's been no news." We sat like that in the forest surrounded by bodies just trying to take in the horror of what happened. When I'd finally calmed down enough Weiss asked me a question that had been burning inside her, "Is the eye's thing genetic?"

Even through my grief I had the sense to look confused, "Eye thing?"

"Yeah…" Weiss took a deep breath, she didn't want to make me start bawling again, "When… when you beat that man up, your eyes turned red and you caught fire sort of… kind of like… she would."

I sat there confused. I had never done that. That was Yang's semblance not a genetics issue. The thought of Yang's semblance brought back the sadness and I just started crying again.

Weiss took command while I tried to recuperate emotionally. We took Yang's body and the few soldier's who were injured or dead back to the camp and waited for a report on Blake. A report we never got.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, this chapter does not help much with the last chapter. Good news everybody! I'm snowed in today and writing is the only goal. So... bear with me and we can get to happier chapters... probably... we'll see :P. Anyone else excited for the little bits of White Rose fluff? Cause I am!

Anyways, questions, comments, concerns, etc, feel free to review.


	10. Chapter 9

My eyes flashed open and quickly were obscured with tears. Yang's death tore my heart open. It took me a minute to realize I was lying on a bed and not a sleeping bag. I wiped the tears away and looked to my right. Weiss was passed out in a chair next to me, "Weiss," I cracked out. My voice was breaking and it hurt to speak.

Weiss' eyes fluttered, "Oh thank god you're okay Ruby!" She put her hand in mine and then turned and shouted for a doctor, "Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded, "Yang…" I started crying again.

Weiss' brows furrowed in confusion, "What about Yang, Ruby?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Yang… she… she's gone…" The tears were flowing uncontrollably and Weiss leaned down to wipe the tears off my face.

She was trying to calm me down when Yang and Blake walked into the room, "Ruby it's good to see you're awake!" Yang was ecstatic until she noticed I was crying. She looked at Weiss accusingly, "What the heck did you do to my sister?"

Weiss put her hands up, "I didn't do anything. She woke up, said your name, and started crying."

Yang looked contemplative and walked over to my bed. I was staring at her with wide eyes. My sister was alive and right here. She was wearing her old yellow outfit. It was like looking at a ghost from my past. That was when my brain finally started to remember. Yang had died years ago… in what was technically an alternate dimension. Yang took my hand in her's and kissed my forehead, "Hey, what's got you crying?"

I stilled my thrashing heart and looked at my big sister, "I had a very vivid nightmare that you died."

Yang nodded, "Well kiddo, do you remember what I used to tell you about nightmares?" She ran her hand through my hair and it felt calming. My tears started to go away and I leaned instinctively into my big sister.

I nodded, "They're just your brain's way of telling you what won't happen." I gave her a small sad smile, "You know, I never really understood what that meant."

Yang laughed and Weiss just looked at Yang like she was crazy. Yang's smile was infectious and she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Sis… to tell you the truth, neither do I." She patted my head, "Now cheer up. I'm alive and kicking. It's you we're all worried about."

I went to sit up and found pain shooting through me. It felt like my ribs had gone through a grinder. I groaned, "What happened?"

Blake stepped forward, "We were hoping you would tell us." She shrugged, "Professor Ozpin told us to tell him when you woke up. He… wants to debrief you first. Then it'll be our turn."

I had to resist the urge to cry again. That nightmare was a memory of one of the worst days of my life. Yang died and Blake has never seen again. Weiss and I's relationship lasted but it was never quite the same. I didn't want to let any of them out of my sight. Despite my protest and some weird looks from the girls, Blake excused herself from the room to call the headmaster.

While we waited, Weiss held my hand and the girls told me what happened from their point of view.

Yang was the only one who found a silver lining, "We saw you speeding away on that train. I don't know how, but you stopped it. I think that's pretty impressive sis!"

Weiss cringed and looked away. Her grip on my hand seemed to increase in pressure, "What is it, Weiss?"

Weiss looked up at me, "You could have died." She took a deep breath and her eyes were starting to tear up, "You know… we found the shattered remains of Crescent Rose. It was obliterated." She wiped a tear out her eyes, "That could have been you."

I cringed through the pain and forced myself to sit up and run my hand through her hair, "I'm fine Weiss." I squeezed the hand she was holding, "Everything is going to be fine."

Weiss leaned into my touch and found herself chuckling, "You're the one in the hospital with multiple broken ribs and fractures, and here you are, comforting me."

I gave Weiss a brilliant smile, "Always."

Yang rolled her eyes, "You two aren't even dating so knock off the cutesy crap. I'm going to die of a cute overload." It was clear she was amused by all of this, "Although, if you do start dating, I will enjoy teasing you two." She smirked and winked at me. It was like no matter what Yang would always be the same person.

Weiss immediately pulled away from me. It was clear my near death experience hadn't changed her mind. I tried to pull myself out of the dark thoughts as Blake walked back in with the headmaster by her side.

Ozpin looked grim. His normally positive attitude around students just wasn't there, "Girls, if you can please excuse us, I need to speak with your leader." The girls looked unhappy about leaving me, but still shuffled out.

Ozpin sat down in the chair Weiss had been occupying. He accusingly asked me, "Miss Rose, what were you thinking?" He looked a lot older than he normally appeared. There were bags under his eyes and a dark look on his face.

"I was thinking about stopping a disaster," I whispered, "I've seen too many people die. I've seen too much pain. If I can stop it before it begins… I'll do anything."

Ozpin sighed. He looked unsure of his thoughts but finally, with determination he looked me straight in the eyes, "Miss Rose if you insist on putting your life in mortal peril… then I have no other choice than to require you to confide in your team."

I blanched, "I must have misheard you Ozpin. You can't possibly be suggesting I put that burden on them!" The more I spoke and considered it, the angrier I got. The rage came to the forefront and I felt my body tense. The pain I experienced in response was unbearable. I let out a groan of pain and forced the rage to dissipate a little.

Ozpin looked weary, "Miss Rose, if you had died, you would have only delayed the inevitable. Without you alive… we have no way of stopping the future." He took a deep breath to steady his voice, "I fear with you gone, we have no chance of winning this war."

I glared at him, "And telling those innocent girls is supposed to help? How?" My mind was reeling. _I can't tell them… I can't shatter their hopes and dreams._

He nodded, "If they know what's wrong they can help. Further, Miss Xiao Long would do whatever she could to protect you from things like this."

My mind flashed back to the nightmare, "That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered. It was barely audible but he nodded, "You don't understand," I growled out, "I can't watch any of them die again. It broke me once. I still haven't picked up the pieces." A tear dripped down my face, "If that happened again… I don't think I could move forward."

Ozpin nodded, "I understand the pain of losing someone you love. I understand how you are feeling Miss Rose but, it is in the best interest of yourself and those girls if you are honest." He gave me a slight frown and seemed to be considering his options before he finally continued, "I know you wish to carry this burden, but it is not a burden that can be carried alone. You, Miss Rose, were not made to bear the weight on the world. You alone cannot hold back the tide of darkness. I recognize that you are the strongest among us. You are the tipping point in this disaster. Yet, Miss Rose, even the point of a sword must be attached to something. Consider this me forcing you to find grounding in your teammates." He then paused and a dark look crossed his eyes, "I will tell them if you don't. You have until the end of the day."

I felt angry and pain shot through me as my aura tried to react to his threat. He looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry, Miss Rose." He then gave me a slight smile, "On a happier note, your aura is healing you rapidly. It's impressive, to be honest. You should be fine in time for the tournament. Your weapon is a different matter."

He paused and pulled his scroll out of his pocket. He poked a few keys and then held up a picture for me. It was Crescent Rose. It was completely shattered. The blade was warped. The barrel was destroyed. I cringed but, it wasn't the first time my weapon had been destroyed, "Looks like I need a new weapon."

Ozpin gave out a slight chuckle, "Indeed, Miss Rose. As your actions did save Vale from an attack, General Ironwood, myself, and the Council of Vale have agreed to finance a replacement weapon for you. Please figure out what you need and send me the list of parts. I assume you want to build it yourself." I nodded excitedly. I could finally have Wilted Rose and Thorn back. He nodded and went to leave. As he stood at the door he looked over his shoulder, "I'll get the list after you tell your team the truth. Send one of them to give me it."

I glared hard at him as he departed and started considering my options. He was playing a risky game by forcing me to tell the girls. It could backfire on all of us.

* * *

It was a half hour before the girls returned. The mood in the air seemed to shift and I felt my nerves shaking. I couldn't possibly tell them…

Yang had a brilliant smile on her face. I didn't want to be the reason it was gone. She sat down on one of the chairs, "So Rubes, now that you've had your mystical debriefing with the good headmaster, you think you could fill us in?"

I wanted to put it off, even if I knew I shouldn't, "I was upset that they took Weiss… so I ran down there and found her. I stopped Torchwick and then I stopped the train." I gave them all a tight smile, "It's pretty simple."

Weiss looked at me like I was stupid or crazy, "And yet, there are a lot of not-so-simple things that happened." Weiss looked me in the eye, "I saw your eyes when you were fighting Torchwick. I saw you look like you were on fire. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were Yang." Weiss' stare was piercing and I looked away after a moment.

Yang and Blake looked taken aback. Blake was the first to respond to the Ice Queen's comment, "But… that's impossible. Ruby's semblance is speed."

Weiss nodded, "She used that too." The three of them looked at me expectantly and I started trying to process a way to tell them the truth and not have them take me seriously.

I nodded enthusiastically, "You are all right." They all looked confused by that statement but I continued, "I used Yang's, Weiss' and Pyrrha's semblances to stop the train."

The three of them looked at me like I was crazy. Blake eyed me, "You know that's insane." She shifted her gaze disbelievingly to the other girls, "We can all agree that's insane right?"

Yang laughed, "Alright Ruby, so how'd you stop the train?" It was hard to believe I'd be taking that smile off her face. A small voice in my mind tried reasoning that maybe they wouldn't be upset. Maybe… just maybe they'd be happy or at least okay.

I huffed, "I just told you guys. I used your semblance so I couldn't be hurt too easily. I used Weiss' glyph to soften the blow from the train and then I used Pyrrha's polarity to push the train to stop. Heck, I only used my own semblance to get in front of the train in the first place."

Weiss looked pensive. She closed her eyes and was deep in thought for a few moments. She suddenly opened her blue eyes and stared directly into mine. Sternly she ordered, "Make a glyph."

I looked at her, "What?" It hadn't occurred to me they might ask for proof.

Weiss growled, "Glyphs are not something you can just make out of thin air. Not without a semblance that can use them and a very good understanding of how they work. So I'm going to repeat, Ruby, make a glyph."

I cringed under the look her icy blue eyes were giving me. I never could say no to Weiss. I laughed nervously and concentrated. A glyph appeared on the ceiling, "There are you happy?"

Weiss looked at me like I was stupid, "Where do you see a glyph? You can't just pretend there is one and think I won't notice. I'm a Schnee for pete's sake."

Even Yang looked confused, but Blake was perceptive as ever and pointed up. Above the hospital bed was a red glyph with a rose in the center. Weiss gasped, "How?" All three of them stared in wonder at the impossible. Weiss turned her gaze back to me as I let the glyph dissipate, "Who trained you to use that?"

I groaned. My eyes screwed shut as I tried to wish away this new nightmare. I finally opened my eyes and saw three pairs of expectant eyes watching me. After months of avoiding it… it was finally here, "I guess Ozpin is going to get his way after all." The three girls looked impatiently at me, "He wants me to tell you guys the complete truth."

Weiss nodded and Yang looked triumphant, "It's about damn time."

I rolled my eyes at Yang's antics and took a deep breath. I was finally prepared to tell them the truth, "Weiss you taught me how to use glyphs." Weiss looked incredulously at me. She definitely didn't remember doing that, "You girls remember when we were announced as Team RWBY and I fainted?" They all nodded, "I didn't faint due to an injury or a concussion. I… I fainted because… the girl who got back up wasn't the one who fainted in the first place… not mentally at least."

Yang looked a little angry and confused, "Are you telling me you possessed my little sister!"

I blinked. That wasn't how I thought that'd be interpreted, "No Yang… I am your little sister. I'm just… I lived through 15 years more of life than your sister." I tried to consider how to say this. In the end, I found bluntly was the only option, "I'm from the future."

The three of them started laughing. Blake, normally stoic, couldn't resist giggling. Weiss was the first one to realize I was still looking seriously at them. She elbowed the other two and, yet again, all eyes were on me. Weiss' blue eyes widened in shock, "Oh god… you mean it?"

I nodded, "I'm from a future where things… don't go well. I died fighting someone and when I woke up I was on the floor. I've been helping the headmaster and General Ironwood avoid a full-scale war." The girls each had different expressions on their face as they took it in.

Blake was the one who seemed most concerned, "The White Fang?" I concurred and she tried to work out what this meant, "They… they start a full-scale war?"

Weiss looked upset as well, "Ruby… you died?"

I chuckled darkly, "My death wasn't that bad. I got sent back to a happier life with a better chance at a good future. So far, I think my death was the best thing that ever happened to me." I then smiled at them sadly, "Then again, sometimes I think this is all just an elaborate way of torturing me. Get my hopes up and then show me the horrors of the world again." I tried to shake the dark thoughts out of my mind and focus on my team instead.

Yang isn't always observant but, when it comes to serious matters, she tends to be, "You… had a nightmare where I died." Her eyes widened, "Oh god, I died in the future."

I grimaced. I really didn't want to tell them that. Yang slumped into her chair contemplating a world where our team members died. Weiss reached over to me, "That's what the nightmares have been about. You've been dreaming about the horrors of the future."

I nodded. The conversation was numbing me in ways I couldn't explain. Weiss grabbed my hand and I felt the warmth of her touch pulling me out of my own personal hell, "We're here for you Ruby. No matter what happens."

I quietly asked for a pen and paper from the girls. I started writing down all the tools and parts I needed to remake my weapon. I then handed it to Blake and Yang. They were sent to Ozpin so I could speak privately with Weiss. They gladly took the chance to get out of the strange environment and think it over.

* * *

Weiss' hand had not moved from mine in what felt like ages. It was a comfort that I was not ready to give up. She seemed to be lost in thoughts so I smiled at her, "Hey snow angel, what's on your mind?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Do you call me that in the future?"

I smiled broadly, "Every day. Sometimes multiple times a day. It took a while for you to not get angry when I said it. Eventually, though, you got over it."

Weiss shook her head, "It's weird to think you know a completely different Weiss. You have all these memories… with… me. Memories I don't know." She looked at me and gave a small smile, "Do you think you could tell me some of these memories?"

I was unsure if that was smart, but figured I'd give her a chance, "Depends… there might be certain things I don't want to talk about. You can ask, but I might not answer."

Weiss nodded, "So what's your fondest memory of me… well future me?" Anyone else might think Weiss was fishing for a compliment. I knew she just wanted to understand my side of the relationship we had.

I smiled as happier times flooded my memory. I forced myself to look away from our intertwined hands, "Weiss… I… if I tell you this memory it comes with information that could change how you look at me and our friendship." I paused and just thought it over, "I don't think that's a good question."

Weiss frowned and her hand tightened on mine, "If I promise I won't allow it to affect our friendship, will you please tell me. I mean… it cannot be a bad memory if you're fond of it."

I couldn't help but look up. I wasn't disappointed either, the look on her face was adorable. It was like she was trying to solve a problem with no answer. I finally caved, "You know… I've never been good at saying no to you." Weiss was clearly unsure of how to take that. For her, she had only known me for a year. For me, it had been 15. A small wistful smile spread on my face and my eyes were sparkling as I considered her question, "My favorite moment of you was when you said 'I do'."

Weiss looked surprised, "Your favorite moment of me was my wedding?" Weiss smiled giddily, "I bet I made a lovely bride. I can almost see it in my mind. You in your little red dress as my maid of honor. You probably were trying to not threaten the groom."

I dropped her hand. She still didn't understand. Weiss looked confused, "What's wrong Ruby?"

I chuckled humorlessly to myself, "Come on now Weiss. Are you telling me you haven't seen where we are heading?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm starting to wonder if you live in that large of a bubble of denial."

Weiss' eyes flashed with anger for a second and then something uncertain passed over her features. Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes started to dart all over the room. She seemed unwilling to meet my gaze, "I… but… I couldn't… my father would kill me." She was a stuttering mess but the pink in her cheeks gave away her real thoughts.

"Weiss, on _our_ wedding day, you stood across from me with a gorgeous dress on that was worth way too much. I had a custom made black and red tuxedo on. You thought I was being an idiot for trying to 'trick' your father into thinking you were marrying a guy." I giggled, "The truth is I just thought I looked adorable in it." I took a small breath to stop my laughter at the memory, "Your father was furious. In the end, though, he couldn't stop you from doing what you wanted." I smiled sadly at her, "The only person who could stop you from being happy, is you." I reached over and touched her cheek, "You are the greatest gift in my life."

Weiss blushed and leaned into my touch. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the closeness we were sharing. Suddenly, her eyes open and she blurted out, "That's why you freaked out so badly about me being kidnapped." It was all coming together in Weiss' mind, "Ruby… you seemed so worried about me and furious… and it's because you… like me, like me."

I rose an eyebrow at Weiss, "Who are you? Nora? Come on now, you can say the other L word." Weiss blushed and shook her head, no.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with me and Weiss making jokes and enjoying each others company. I think Weiss hearing that we were married made her realize that she couldn't avoid our relationship forever. It certainly felt like we had made leaps and bounds in both our friendship and our romantic relationship. I fell asleep due to exhaustion with Weiss holding my hand. It was an amazing experience. For once, my nightmares were gone. Instead, I was treated to dreams of our quiet moments and wedding vows. It was refreshing.

* * *

All moments pass and when I awoke in the hospital alone, I knew that our shared quiet moment, had passed. I looked over and sitting on the table was a note. I moved to grab the note and cringed expectantly. The pain I was expecting gave me only a small sharp jolt but was otherwise, not bad.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Rubes!**_

It's Yang! _And Weiss and Blake. Yang just doesn't like to acknowledge when her betters are in the room._ Sorry about that Ruby, Weiss seems to think she should insult the sexier members of the team. Since those two are busy fighting. Just wanted you to know that Ozpin wants us to return to class. We will take notes for you and you should be getting released either today or tomorrow. _Ruby, I will make sure you get notes and I will personally catch you up._ Pfft, it's almost like dear ol' Weiss wants to spend some alone time with our team leader. And they are fighting again… get better. We'll see you after class unless you get released before then.

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _Team RWBY_**

 _Ps: I'm glad you're doing better Ruby. I… really miss you being around._ - _Weiss Schnee_

* * *

The note made me smile and laugh. It was good to see that even with life changing revelations, the girls were still able to be light hearted. _It's because they never felt the real pain. I'm going to make sure they never do._ I sat there for a while, just twiddling my thumbs and playing with my scroll. Eventually, there was a knock on my door and I looked up, "Come in."

Standing there was a man I had hoped I'd never seen again, "Hello Miss Rose. I'm glad to see you're doing better. Although after your last visit here, I was hoping you wouldn't end up in this kind of situation again."

I smiled tightly, "Thanks, Doctor Mulberry. So… do you think I can get out of here soon?" I really did not like hospitals.

He chuckled, "So eager to escape I see. Just like last time." He nodded, "We haven't found any lasting damage. You do have a new scar across your stomach. From what we can tell, it was caused by shrapnel from your weapon when it broke."

I looked at him confused, "My aura protected everything else, why would that have injured me?"

He grimaced, "Well… there's a little-known phenomena that has been observed. It's rare, but there have been a few cases. From what we can tell, if a hunter or huntress gets too attached to their weapon, normally caused by years of use, their aura will consider it an extension of themselves. Your aura doesn't protect against your own body. It's rare, especially in someone who isn't a fully fledged huntress, but my bet is your body allowed the damage because it didn't consider your weapon a threat."

I sat there stunned. The concept had never been told to me. I had never had my weapon injure me. At least, that I knew of. The idea felt absurd. My aura was ignoring potential damage from my weapon. I just sat there trying to understand it, and further, trying to understand if this was a danger. I finally opened my mouth and asked, "So… are you saying someone could take my own weapon and try to attack me with it?"

He seemed thoughtful, "Mind you, this hasn't been tested… I believe… if you didn't know they had it and struck you, your body would assume it was okay. Your aura uses your own perceptions to decide dangers. If you were unable to decide it was a danger, then yes. If you saw that the enemy had taken your weapon. Your aura… at least I believe so, would react to the new information."

A new idea began forming in my mind. Could I use Salem's weapon against her like that? She was estimated to be incredibly old. _Does she even have an aura?_ The thoughts swirled in my mind. I gave the doctor permission to do my check up while I sat there trying to formulate a plan. It was possible, but it was also possibly insane.

After he explained that I needed to take it easy for a day or so more, he did bring me my release papers. I was ecstatic at finally getting out of there. The tournament was getting closer and I still needed to make a new weapon and figure out exactly how I wanted to handle Emerald and Mercury. It was going to be a tough week before the tournament, but at least the end of the beginning was near. _Soon I'll have stopped the beginning of the war… I just hope they don't make a new start to the story._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First of all, sorry, this author's note is going to be a little long.

 **Knight7572 -** Yes, all the military dreams/nightmares are flashbacks.

 **Bill Gopher -** Okay... so I don't intend to do even a chapter on boot camp cause... boot camp is horrible and I can't imagine Ruby going through that. Frankly, I feel like that would have been part of what toned her down a little. That being said, I figured you might have a good point that some people would be confused on the team picking up that stuff.

So, I am in the military. I have been for about 2 years now. The way, at least in the US, that boot camp works is that it's about 2 months or teaching you how to be in that branch. So for instance, in the Navy, the word for the bathroom is actually 'head'. If you don't say "Petty Officer, permission to use the head?" At boot camp, you will be doing push ups until said petty officer is tired. Essentially, every sailor leaves Navy boot camp with a pretty good understanding of the slang and vocab used in the real navy. It's not because it's a fantastic learning environment but because you will learn it or you will be punished. So, considering my first military chapter has team RWBY in the military for the past two years, I feel it is completely logical. I've been in about two years and it only took 6 months to fully understand most of the way it works. For instance that 'Belay my last." Meant that what I just said was an accident and I actually mean something else. Or that a 'Blue Falcon' was a snitch.

 **Finally,** I want to say thank you for all the reviews. I am sorry if anyone feels like I don't respond to reviews enough. I generally try to only respond to questions or if people seem confused on an issue. I don't, for obvious reasons, want to give away plot points or anything. Anyways, back to writing!

Corvus Nyx


	11. Chapter 10

It was the day before the tournament and I was just trying to relax. I was enjoying sleeping in my own bed again. I even had started reading some of Blake's books, I made sure to double check their contents before getting attached because that seemed relaxing. I had my scroll playing music in my headphones. It was a nice Sunday afternoon. Then I suddenly felt my bed rocking and leapt out of bed in a panic.

Standing there, laughing, was Yang. She had a stupid, smug look on her face, "See, I told you girls it'd get her out of bed."

I growled, "Oh dear sister of mine, you are lucky I promised myself I wouldn't maim you." She just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

I caught Weiss' eyes looking over my form and I couldn't help the slight smirk that spread over my own face. Weiss' eyes widened in shock as she realized she'd been caught. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away, "Ruby, we need to discuss the plan for tomorrow."

I rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

The girls looked baffled at my response, "You said the tournament was really important sis. I'd think you had a plan."

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Yes. I do have a plan." Weiss started tapping her foot impatiently. It was quite cute. "Well, girls… as the leader of team RWBY… my plan… is that we win."

If the glares were anything to go by… they did not appreciate my plan nor how I revealed it. Blake was the only one who sort of shrugged it off. Yang started shouting that I was insane and Weiss got very quiet.

After a pregnant pause, Weiss looked me dead in the eye, "Ruby, what is the plan tomorrow?"

I groaned and slumped down on Weiss' bed. She gave me a pointed look for that, but I just brushed it off. I smiled at the girls, "It's simple. We're going to downplay my abilities tomorrow. Our… enemy," I flat out refused to tell them the names of anyone. I wanted the girls to not give us away by acting suspicious or rude to Cinder and her goons, "has only seen me fight a few times. Our enemies have no idea what I'm capable of. So the plan is to showcase your abilities and make them think I'm the weak link."

Blake nodded, "That makes sense. If this group is anything like the White Fang, they'll want to abuse that. Hopefully, it'll be too late before they realize their mistake."

I nodded, "The enemies here aren't the queen bee. They're just some of the highest messengers. I just am hoping their failure will cripple some of the plans." I shrugged, "That a good enough explanation for you guys?"

They all acquiesced. Yang and Blake went back to a movie they were watching together. They tried to do at least one thing together a day. They called it 'couple time.' I thought it was adorable. Yang… didn't want to be associated with such an uncool word. _Not like we've fought about it or anything._

Weiss approached me on her bed, sat down, and leaned her head on my shoulder. We weren't officially dating but we were slowly getting more touchy feely. I silently wrapped my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and blushed. Then she snuggled closer and I felt complete for a moment. Like this nightmare had never happened. Sadly, nothing good can last. Weiss opened her mouth and quietly asked me, "When… when do you think you'll want to talk about what you've been through." She in took a sharp breath, "You witnessed your sister die. That… that must have hurt."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Some things are better left unsaid snow angel."

She gave me a sad smile and decide to push anyways, "Alright… well, when are you going to let us see what you're capable of? I understand not wanting the enemy to see but we're your team. We need to know your strengths and weaknesses."

I jokingly retorted, "Or else you can't be the best teammate?"

Weiss smacked my arm and pulled out of my grip. I frowned to myself. I certainly hadn't meant her to leave my arms. She laid down on the bed and pulled me backward with her. Soon I found her cuddled half on top of me.

Weiss kissed my cheek and I felt the heat rise. She then asked again if I'll ever let her see all of me. The conflicting emotions of love and annoyance sprang in me, "You are damn persistent." I then relaxed," Honestly, Weiss, you've seen the most of what I'm capable of. If you hadn't been there at the train to stop me… I would have killed Torchwick. I was planning to kill him."

Weiss tensed at the remark, "Ruby… I can't see you being willing to do that."

I nodded and shook my head, "That's the problem, Weiss. You girls can't understand my mentality. You can't understand that I've already lost everything once… I won't lose it again."

Weiss looked perplexed, "You mean when you were sent back here? I thought you said it was the best thing that ever happened."

I rolled my eyes at her naivety and just laid there until I felt a poke in my side. I grumbled, "Weiss… for someone who's seen so many assassinations, you seem to think the world isn't all that bad. I lived in a world 100 times worse than this one." I sucked a deep breath, "I lost everything. That's why I willingly walked into my own death. No one back then faced the queen bee and her right hand unless they were prepared to die."

Weiss opened her mouth to talk and I shook my head, "Weiss… I know you don't understand what I'm going through. You really can't. I can promise you, though… some day… I'll tell you my story. Even if I can't say it out loud… I'll write it down or something. I'll make sure you understand what I've been through." I kissed her cheek and then the top of her head. I then sat up and smirked at her, "But… it won't be until after you've decided what we are, princess." The days ahead were going to be tough… but I had a great team and the perfect partner.

* * *

The next day was excruciating. Just waiting and anticipating was not something I was good at. That being said… I was excited to reveal my new weapon. I hadn't even let the girls touch Wilted Rose and they didn't even know about thorn. I couldn't wait for them to realize what I'd made.

We were all standing at the arena as Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port made commentary on each match. Suddenly we heard, "Oh this will be quite interesting. Yes, I think this will be enjoyable. Ladies and gentlemen, next up we have Team RWBY of Beacon facing off again Team ABRN of Haven."

Professor Port burst in, "Yes, I think this will be an astonishing fight. You know, despite being a first-year team, Team RWBY has shown themselves to be quite capable. We have heard amazing reports of Team ABRN as well. We shall see how these two hunter-in-training teams do against each other."

I glanced at my teammates, "Well, let's get moving."

They all nodded and we made our way to the arena. Yang was ecstatic about the fight. Weiss looked concentrated while Blake looked laid back. It always impressed me how Blake could brush off quite a bit. Even when things really did get under her skin sometimes.

We stood unified at the center as Team ABRN approached. I remembered that they had helped during the Fall of Beacon. They weren't the best hunters on the planet but they could hold their own. Arslan Atlan, the team leader of ABRN, gave me a respectful nod. I smiled and waved back. The rest of ABRN rolled their eyes at me. Already they seemed convinced I was just a child.

Professor Oobleck's voice blared, "Already the teams seem to be trying to make nice. Team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose and Team ABRN's leader Arslan Atlan seem to be off to a good start." Suddenly he was cut off as the official countdown began.

Our teams each readied ourselves. Once the countdown said, "Begin," we started blitzing. I had told the team who each of them should take on. I figured that playing to our strengths would work out the best. Bolin Hori quickly found himself on the wrong end of Yang.

I turned my attention towards my own opponent, their team leader. I figured I would do decently against an opponent who focuses on unclose attacks. I simply wouldn't be up close. I used my speed to run backward and immediately set up my sniper rifle. I started taking shots that bounced off the aura of the team leader. Atlan glared at me and used her dagger and the rope attached to it to try and get closer to me. She skidded on the ice while trying to dodge my attacks.

Out of my peripheral, I saw Blake driving Nadir Shiko up the wall by running rings around him. She was moving so much he couldn't land a single shot. He was clearly getting tired. I chocked that up to a clear win.

Atlan finally got close enough to me to be concerning. I waited for her try and get close enough to punch me. When she was finally propelling herself towards me for a strong punch I used my speed to twirl Wilted Rose. I smirked to myself as Atlan realized too late that her forward motion was not going to help.

She threw her arms up to protect herself from my weapon. The impact sounded bone shattering. I heard a loud grunt and she picked herself up slowly. She was close enough that she tried to throw another punch at me. I started dodging and could visibly see her frustration rising. One thing I'd learned over the years is that my speed was worth more than just running. If you have the ability to move faster than anyone else, then you can move out of the way.

She started getting visibly sloppier with each missed attack and I was getting more triumphant. I finally moved completely out of the way, stuck my foot out, and forced her to crash to the ground. Meanwhile, it looked like Weiss was having a little trouble with Reese Chloris. I grumbled to myself. It was clear to me that she was going to need some help.

I figured the faster I finished Atlan, the faster I could help her. Atlan took advantage of my distraction and I suddenly felt the cord of her blade wrap around my body. It was trying to trap me. She grinned, thinking she had me.

Suddenly I heard, "Oooo and there goes Mr. Shiko. That looked like tough luck. Miss Belladonna's semblance truly is remarkable. I can understand how he might have been confused."

Atlan started to walk forward a punch ready. I knew I could break out, but not without showing my abilities. I decided to take the punch. I felt a fist collide with my stomach. I went reeling backward. I groaned but fought down Yang's semblance as it tried to take control. Suddenly there was a flash of black in my vision. Blake had chosen to come help. I growled out, "Blake, go help Weiss. I've got this."

Blake gave me an unsure look but complied. Atlan, who had overheard that, looked confused. She chanced a glance at the aura meters and her eyes widened. I smirked as I charged at her. The one thing I couldn't fake was my aura. It was proudly sitting there at 95%. Atlan on the other hand… just needed a little push.

I swung Wilted Rose around and clocked her in the head with it with the broad side of it. Her aura was still not below the requirement, so I took one step forward and smashed my own fist into her stomach. I allowed a little of Yang's semblance to leak through and increase my strength, "Oh, that looked painful. Looks like Team ABRN is now down two members."

I turned around and saw Blake and Weiss handling Reese Chloris. They had taken her out last time, so I figured they could do it again. Bolin Hori was on his last leg. He was swinging wildly at Yang. I smiled to myself and aimed my sniper with a touch of frost dust. I saw Yang preparing for an attack and knew that Hori, like me, was agile. I shot his feet and caused him to frozen on the spot. He stood there horrified as Yang knocked him out of the running.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake finished off the least of team ABRN to a roar of applause and excitement. Round one was over, and we won with 0 casualties. It felt like a good start.

* * *

We headed towards the fair grounds for a bite to eat. I smiled over at my team. They looked so damn happy. As we headed towards a noodle restaurant I heard Emerald's voice call out to us. My teeth set on edge and I had to force myself to calm down before I turned around. Emerald cheerily called out a second time, "Hey guys, I think you might have dropped this!"

We turned around and there was Emerald, holding Weiss' credit card. Weiss looked so embarrassed as she retrieved her card from Emerald. I, on the other hand, was trying not to look in her direction. Emerald smiled broadly, "So, I saw your match. You guys did amazingly!"

Weiss giggled, "Thanks!" Weiss elbowed me in the ribs signaling that I should probably speak up.

I had to fight down a growl and a slew of profanities. Instead, I put on a faux smile, "I heard your team won as well!" I then looked down trying to mimic shyness until the red in my eyes went away, "Would you guys like to join us for some lunch?"

Emerald declined politely and then tried to dig for information. The facade was so opaque it might as well have been a window, "Mercury and I are preparing for our doubles match. It should be a lot of fun!" She then tried to look curious and added, "Who did you guys pick to go on to the double match?"

The other members of team RWBY went to go speak but I cut them off, "It's still up in the air. We're thinking about doing rock, paper, scissors or something to decide who goes forward. After all, we're all so good. It's just a shame we all can't move forward."

Emerald nodded, "That's cool! I can't wait to see the match. I gotta get back to my team. Later girls!"

As she turned to leave, the other members of team RWBY looked at me with confusion. I waved them off and told them we could talk a little about it later. This seemed to appease them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emerald ranting to Mercury about the failure of her information gathering plan. _I swore to myself a long time ago that I would kill you._

Weiss pulled me close suddenly and whispered in my ear, "Your eyes, Ruby!" The closeness calmed me down and my anger quickly vanished. She smiled, "There we go, back to the pretty silver."

Once we arrived at the noodle tent we sat down and started ordering. Weiss' phone went off several times throughout the day and she was blatantly ignoring it. Suddenly, her card was returned as rejected and the phone call made more sense to me.

I leaned over to Weiss, who was sitting next to me, "You really need to speak to your father."

She glared at me, "You may be our team leader, but that does not mean you can tell me how to handle my personal life."

I nodded and put my hands up in surrender. I then leaned back in and whispered, "If you don't want advice from the girl from the future then so be it."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'm still not even sure you're from the future."

I knew she didn't mean it. She was just not happy about her father. Nevertheless, I decided to be a smart-ass about it, "In less than a minute, team JNPR is going to show up and Pyrrha is going to offer to pay for lunch."

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, Pyrrha was offering to cover our lunches. Weiss looked completely shocked at me and shrugged, "Fine, we can talk about my father in the dorm tonight."

I grinned victoriously. _Maybe this time I can stop their relationship from being too strained._

* * *

The Team JNPR fight went better than expected. Jaune had taken a few suggestions from me and was able to smooth out team operations ahead of time. It made for a glorious moment dubbed 'flower power' without any arguments during the battle.

It's what was supposed to happen the next day that left me nervous, "Ruby, I need you to come with me to meet my sister." Weiss looked so adorably pitiful I couldn't think of a way to tell her no. I mean… I knew her and her sister were close for most of their lives. I also knew that she missed Winter a lot. Winter Schnee was someone I only barely got to know in my own lifetime. She had died before our wedding. It had been a big blow to Weiss. I planned to make this time better.

As we walked towards the landing airship, I knew I had no choice but to put on the best performance I could. She had never met me as her sister's significant other. Although we weren't exactly… official yet, I planned to give her no reason to dislike me.

As we approached Weiss started getting more and more excited. I rolled my eyes and finally, Winter walked nearby and Weiss grinned, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!"

Winter approached slowly. Her hair was done up in an intricate bow. She had the air of a true military member about her. I respected the approach and the need to show no weaknesses… but how could she act like that to her sister? It's perfectly acceptable to lose your barring if you meet your family for the first time in forever. I decided to not dwell on it.

Weiss, after rambling for a moment, finally seemed to regain her manners, "Oh!" she yelled out startled, "Your presence honors us." I rose an eyebrow at Weiss. After so many years, I forgot how stuck up she used to be about certain things. I felt a burning feeling and looked up for a moment to see Winter staring curiously at me.

I shook it off. After all, even Ironwood wouldn't be that stupid. I found myself finally paying attention the conversation right when Winter went to hit Weiss. Everyone was surprised as I found myself blocking the smack. Winter's strange gaze turned back to me, "And who do you think you are to interfere in family matters?"

I smiled nervously as I dropped her arm, "I'm Ruby… Weiss' team leader," I straightened my back, "I don't appreciate people hitting my team members during a competition." My eyes narrowed, "I especially don't appreciate you hitting my friends."

Winter looked me over. It appeared she was analyzing me. Finally, she turned back to Weiss, "So this is the leader you wrote of. I was worried she would be a child but she seems to be rather mature for her age." She then glared at me, "And a little too precocious." Winter finally broke a smile, "Thank you, Ruby Rose, for taking an interest in my sister."

I smiled coyly at Weiss before looking back to her sister, "What can I say, your sister is interesting."

Winter gave me a strange look and then turned to Weiss, "I would like to examine your quarters and speak with you in private. I feel there are many interesting questions you could answer." Winter gave me one last analyzing look before the two sisters left.

I smirked to myself. I knew where this was heading and seeing my Uncle Qrow in action would be quite interesting. I moved quickly to get a good view and waited. Uncle Qrow was fast and the fight with Winter was clearly one sided. If a drunk man can match you, you should consider how good he'd be sober.

Weiss glared at me, "What is wrong with your uncle? When I met him he didn't seem… this bad."

I smiled at Weiss, "Oh come on, he's not bad. In fact, he's running circles around her."

Weiss' icy glare only got colder. She smacked my arm and turned her eyes back to the fight. Under her breath, she growled to me, "Is he always drunk?"

I nodded, "Yeah… he's had a hard life."

Weiss tensed for a moment and then relaxed and glanced at me, "I… I hope you haven't considered constantly drinking as a solution."

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I, I got everything back that I lost…" Weiss didn't look like she believed me. Her head found its way into mine as we watched the remainder of the battle between our relatives.

I finally heard, "Schnee!" I felt like my ears were ringing as I pulled Weiss out of the way. General Ironwood looked very upset. He tore into Winter. Winter had the same kicked puppy look on her face that Weiss would rarely wear.

Ironwood turned on Qrow, "And you! What do you think you're doing here!"

Finally, I decided to join in and dropped Weiss' hand. She looked confused as I took a step forward, "General, that's enough."

Ironwood whipped around to see who had spoken. He visibly relaxed when he saw me, "Yes, Miss Rose, I do believe it is." He paused for a moment and looked between Qrow and me, "He's your uncle right?" I nodded and he continued, "Take him to Ozpin's office."

I grabbed Qrow's arm and started leading him away. During my conversation with Ironwood, I could feel the piercing gaze of Winter Schnee trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She was already curious, but now… now she'd be driven too.

The walk to Ozpin's office included Qrow grumbling to me about how he didn't need his niece babysitting him. He also tried ditching me… I think he forgot speed is my semblance. Upon arriving at Ozpin's, Qrow looked at me with his attempt at a dashing smile, "Thanks, kiddo. I think Oz can handle me from here."

I rose an eyebrow at Ozpin who was sitting there looking at the two of us. I rolled my eyes at Ozpin's lack of response, "I'll be staying here for the meeting Uncle."

Qrow laughed, "Kid, I'm not here to discuss your academics. You can't stay for this meeting."

I gave a faux smile, my lips tight, and my eyes hard, "If I didn't like Ozpin's office so much, I'd suggest we have a fight for it. However, I don't think the headmaster wants me to wreck his office. I will be staying for this meeting. It will be approved by Ozpin and Ironwood."I then looked Ozpin in the eyes, "And I will be doing so with the right of only explaining as much as I want."

Ozpin looked contemplative. Qrow was still laughing at the audacity of his youngest niece. Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Winter Schnee entered to that sight.

Professor Goodwitch immediately started yelling at Winter, "What were you thinking! You can't just go around starting fights whenever you want!"

Winter pointed at Qrow, "He's drunk! I had to shut him up somehow!"

Glynda glared and waved her hand at Qrow, "He's always drunk! That doesn't mean you should start a fight in our courtyard!"

General Ironwood put his hand up, "Qrow why are you here? You're supposed to be in the field." Before Qrow could answer, Ironwood noticed me and his eyes widened, "Miss Rose, what are you doing here?"

It seemed like at once, Professor Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Winter noticed my presence. _What can I say, I love to surprise people._

It got a little uncomfortable being under the scrutinizing eyes of those three so I just sort of chuckled and waved, "Hi."

Ironwood grumbled, "Very well."

This caused Professor Goodwitch and Winter to look even more confused. Winter was the first one to speak up, "What on earth is the leader of my sister's team doing in a private meeting?" She turned to glare at Ozpin, "You had better have a good explanation for this."

Ironwood put his hand up. Winter immediately fell silent as the General paced forward, "It's classified, Specialist Schnee."

Winter seemed to want to rage at that remark. She moved towards me, clearly intent on getting answers and was stopped, again by Ironwood, "Specialist, you are to go back to the ship and await further instruction."

Winter nodded, "Yes, General." On her way out she glared at both Qrow and me. Her curious stare had been turned into one of fury.

After she left, Ozpin looked at me, "Miss Rose, if you could… please explain your presence for Glynda and Qrow's benefit.

I nodded and the two adults were looking at me expectantly. I put on a broad smile, "Well, it's quite simple. I have silver eyes." I saw Ozpin nearly face palm while Glynda and Qrow were looking at me like I was crazy. I grumbled, "Fine, fine, I'll be more specific. Long story short, silver eyed people save lives. I am silver eyed. I stop war." I figured childishly explaining it to them would at least break the ice. It didn't… they just looked at me like I was stupid.

Finally, I let out an audible groan, "Oh for dust's sake Qrow! You've been off doing field recon while I've been here keeping an eye on the enemy."

Qrow looked surprised, "Kid, you aren't supposed to know anything about this kind of stuff."

Finally, Ozpin decided to put me out of my misery. He looked amused as he stood up, "Qrow, Glynda, I can't give you much information on the how's or the why's but, Miss Rose has been an integral part in the fight against the White Fang and the Black Tide." He smiled at me and continued, "In fact, her intel has given us the key players and the fact that the group is called the Black Tide. So, I ask that you look past her age and accept she is here for good reason."

Ironwood nodded, "I also have found the intel she has given us to be crucial. For instance… you may notice that I only brought two ships instead of the army I was planning on. Miss Rose… explained to me why bringing the army would be… panic-inducing."

Qrow was eyeing me suspiciously, "You guys are taking advice from my 15-year-old niece?" He scoffed, "And you think I'm the drunken crazy man." Qrow shook his head and then looked at Ozpin, "If you… trust her intel then…I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

Professor Goodwitch was deep in thought for most of the conversation. She finally piped up, "This… this has something to do with your supposed injury doesn't it?"

I rose an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Why on earth would you conclude that?"

Professor Goodwitch smiled sadly at me, "Miss Rose, I have been teaching at this institution for a decade. Never in my life have I seen such a change in skill and maturity as the one you underwent. One day you were a child and the next you were a mature woman with an occasionally childish attitude."

Goodwitch looked perplexed and then glanced at Ozpin, "Is she… like you Oz?"

Ozpin rose an eyebrow, "Well… that is certainly not a consideration that had crossed my mind." He smiled at Goodwitch, "I'm afraid her situation is far more complex than my own. However, it is her right to keep whatever secrets she wishes to. As you have said, she is a mature woman." Professor Goodwitch seemed pacified.

Only Qrow was left watching in disbelief, "My niece is nothing like you Ozpin! Just because you… I don't know, possess people for all eternity, doesn't mean you get to make it sound like my niece is a freak too!" He took a long swig out of his flask and then looked at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes, "Rube… you're not… are you… are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Qrow, I've never been better. You're right, I'm not possessed. Just leave it at that. If and when I think you need to know, I'll let you know. It's just… safer this way."

Qrow looked hurt but he nodded. The rest of the meeting went by rather well. The discussion turned quickly to the clear plan to cause unrest and a way to minimize it. I assure them that as a competitor I would have a much better chance at stopping the unrest than they did. I also double checked that the General had returned all the mechs to where they came from.

Hopefully… this time wouldn't go so horribly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, I've had an eventful and very stressful week. This has resulted in me not writing much. This chapter is actually a week old... and so is most of the chapter after it. I apologize for the fact that I'm very very behind my scheduel. Currently I am hoping I can get about two more chapters completed this weekend. That would put me back on track... for the most part.

Enjoy the chapter. The next one brings us to Pyrrha's decision and how that goes... Dun dun dunnn


End file.
